Changes
by Nirrti
Summary: ON HIATUS. Post HBP. The final battle reaks havoc on the wizards involved, but what happens when life has rebuilt a little? I cannot offer the characters as it will spoil the story. This hasn't been done before.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stumbled, bloodied and limping to check on her fallen comrades. She glanced behind to Harry, blue light pouring from his wand into Voldemort. All around them Death Eaters clutched their brands and stumbled, each lending his power to his master before he fell. Each Death Eater that fell brought Voldemort closer to destruction, when there was no more power to drawn from his slaves he himself would fall. The Dark followers who had never been branded fought on. Hermione checked Ron's breathing before applying a stasis charm, he would be fine, he would be fine, he could be fine.

There was a weak cry of "Crucio" and her head whipped round to find its source. She saw Snape fall to his knees, wand flying from his grip. Across the field, now heaving with the dead and dying, stood a few lone Dark wizards. Their wands flung out, their lips moving. It was uncoordinated, unplanned fury. They lashed out at the traitor in their midst. Hermione watched helpless as Snape was flung back by the force of the combined curses, colours merged and settled over the area where his body must now lay and slowly dissipated. She would find her way there at some point, or someone would. A hand grabbed her leg limply and she looked down, Cho! She put her in stasis and then reached over her to cover Professor Flitwick's body with his bloodied robe. Hagrid loudly and emotionally reunited with Fang somewhere in the distance, at least he was alive. The blue light from Harry's prolonged curse suddenly died. Hermione's frightened eyes flew round to the newly abated battle, Voldemort's skeleton lay jumbled at the feet of a shocked, relieved and decidedly drained Harry. Her shout of joy escaped her throat without forethought, Harry's head whipped round and in the first moment of positive feeling to flow since battle began – they shared a smile that lit their eyes. As if it was his place to announce such things, Fawkes sailed onto the battlefield and landed neatly on Voldemort's bones, lifting her phoenix song to the clouds in the mumbling quiet of the hot stinking battleground.

Harry switched his gaze from Hermione's to the wand lying at his feet. Slowly he stooped to retrieve it, Voldemort's wand. Hermione tried to scream "No!" but no sound came out. Harry held the wand point to point with his own wand.

"Priori Incantum"

The ethereal forms of those destroyed by the Dark Lord's own wand leapt from its tip, releasing their spirits. Hermione kept one eye on what Harry was doing as she stumbled around trying to find those to help. She tripped over something, someone, Rolanda Hooch. Hermione turned away swiftly and bumped noses with Pomona Spout's Crucioed corpse. The stench of her vomit was barely noticeable amidst the reek of the dead. Her hand closed around a wand, Snape's wand. She swung around looking for his body. The Slitherin crest glinted green in the emerging sunlight and she scrabbled over to it. Whatever combination of curses had hit the Potions Master hadn't left much behind. His cloak was caked in blood; you could have excused someone for thinking that the cloak had merely got coated in the gore of battle once dropped. But Hermione had seen Snape fall wearing the cloak and the fatty gunge atop the familiar clothing looked very similar to the shape of a human body. Her stomach lurched again. No-one deserved this; these should be no-one's last moments. She cried with joy when she saw Professor McGonagall moving towards her; neither had ever thought that the embrace of another could provide so much comfort. McGonagall clamped her hand around Snape's wand to take it from her.

"Harry" she cried. The young man spun round to face his former teacher.

"Try this one." she threw the wand to the young hero and clearly shouted "Albus!" as though that would explain everything. Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"That was Snape's wand"

"Watch" instructed the older woman kindly. Hermione watched.

Harry placed Snape's wand in connection with the other two and repeated his "priori incantum". Various forms flew out of Snape's wand, all of them Death Eater's. She had seen one attack Ron; another had been chasing her at one point, then finally out leapt Albus Dumbledore. Harry pointed all three wands at the spirit form of his old friend and whispered "Ostendo. Constantium Reformus." The form grew colour and definition, wisps became whiskers, and the impression grew manifold until the man stood flesh before them. Hermione gasped and clutched at McGonagall, McGonagall stared wide-eyed. As did Albus Dumbledore himself: first at Harry, then the bones, his phoenix, the battlefield, the two women clutching each other in a field of damaged friends, Harry again, the three wands, himself, Harry. Harry collapsed; Dumbledore caught him and lowered him softly to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore was weeping as the last of the coffins was levitated into the ground. Not loud enough to be disconcerting to others, but enough that he couldn't keep it in. So many lives lost and here he was, beyond all hope, returned to bury them. Filius Flitwick, Pomono Sprout, Severus Snape, Rolanda Hooch, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley and the children, so many children. He had not been able to attend all the funerals, no matter that he was constantly travelling from one funeral to another. The remains of Filius, Severus, Pomono and Rolanda were buried in the grounds of Hogwarts and it was here that he wept and scattered scant offering across the four graves that comprised, in part, the memorial to courage – their's and that of all those from the school who had lost their lives in battle.

Albus limped up to the medical wing. St. Mungo's was so overrun that all those who had a connection to Hogwarts had been brought back here after emergency care had been completed. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Arthur Weasley and Oliver Wood were all in comas. It was thought that none would survive at first, then that all would; now it looked like only Neville and Arthur would pull through. So many curses were batted about that day that it was difficult to tell what exactly one was dealing with. Poppy ran from bed to bed amongst the comatose, ailing and recovering, to help each patient as much as possible. She had done more work in the past two weeks than in the rest of her career put together, but she didn't stop to think about it, she went on and on and on relentlessly. Dumbledore had reached the middle of the ward when they lost Luna Lovegood. He reached over and gently placed a hand over her eyes, he looked as though he could never find joy in anything again. The hope had been almost beaten out him at a time when there should have been so much to look forward to. There was no Dark Lord to threaten the existence of everything they held dear. It was at such a tremendous price though and it felt despicable to believe that it was worth the price, no matter how much toll the pain of that took.

He sat down on the edge of Molly Weasley's bed and took her hand. Her husband and youngest son both had beds of their own. Thankfully some of the family had been spared, Fred and George seemed relatively unscathed and despite her drained pallor Ginny was in good health. She clutched the hand of her boyfriend and saviour as though she was his only anchor to life. Harry's magic and strength had been drained and he was weak but thankfully he would recover fully, as would Ron. Hermione was working at St. Mungo's. She would have to use a stick for the rest of her life, but it wasn't an addition that her character couldn't cope with. She moved from patient to nurse with all the fluidity it took to slip off her bed and catch the potion her nurse let slip through tired fingers. She worked as ceaselessly as Poppy.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was flagging but refused to stop. It was difficult to tell that she had adopted St. Mungo's pale blue robes; she seemed to be constantly caked in blood. She moved her potions trolley into another private room. Most had 2 patients in them but this one was newly reduced to one. She made room for the mediwitch levitating the fresh corpse out through the door and checked the parchment roll by the other bed – anti-pain potions. This patient – Serenity Rubor – had been hit repeatedly by the Cruciatus and a variety of other curses that it was proving impossible to work out as she slipped in and out of consciousness. They had eventually managed to get a name out of her, but they couldn't find out anymore. At least she could help stop her feeling the pain, she thought as she helped the currently conscious woman to drink the potion. This woman would be in here for a while, her recovery was slow. Hermione smoothed the poor woman's thick black hair back from her face and gently ran a cloth over her forehead. The woman slipped back into unconsciousness and after a couple of spells to check she was otherwise okay, Hermione slipped out and rattled the trolley on to the next private room and the next near death experience.

As she soaked the man's burns she felt a hand over her own and another voluntary nurse relieved her of her burden for the day and pushed her stumbling towards her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus Lupin curled up in a ball in a bed at Grimmauld Place and howled. Having assured himself of who was alive and well - after welcoming Albus back from the dead, after giving testimony about the events of the battle and the preceding preparations, after twelve funerals and a visit to check on Harry – he chose his moment, let his composure slide and collapsed in on himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ronald Weasley – outstanding recovery so far" stated the parchment scroll at the end of his bed.

"Hey, I got an O in recovery then," he squeaked looking over at his Mum. He was the only one of the family left in bed now, even his Dad had beaten him to it and he'd climbed out of a coma. Oh well, all the more chocolate he thought as he bit into another chocolate frog. He and Harry were the only ones still left in the ward. Neville had recovered enough for his Grandmother to collect him; Oliver had died in the night after a sudden spate of fitting. Other patients died or recovered as Ron and Harry watched on, waiting till they too would be allowed to leave.

"Well, Ron can go home but I am afraid that Harry will be transferred to St. Mungo's tomorrow." Poppy stated simply. "They have more room now and will be able to give you better care."

Harry weakly raised a smile but couldn't move much else. "Ah but I've had you all to myself Poppy, no comparison."

The mediwitch blushed and smiled.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped asphodel?" Ron demanded, mock indignantly. He was pleased to see Harry moved to laugh. Harry would be fine, he was gradually recouping his magical powers and his strength had returned enough for him to sit up. It was going to take a long time though, possibly over a year.

Molly fussed about gathering Ron's things together and hustling him out of pyjamas and into clothes.

"MUM. I can dress myself you know."

"I know dear, it's just...well..." Ron wrapped his Mother in a hug before she could start crying again. He knew that she was desperate to look after him herself, and he loved that, but really! He pulled a "what's she like?" face at Harry, who smiled genuinely in response, and then he disappeared behind a floating curtain to change. He hated to leave Harry but he couldn't move to St. Mungo's with him.

"I'll visit you all the time mate." he shouted over the partition. "Hermione will be there too, she's got a job there now. You never know, she might be your own personal mediwitch." He stuck his head out to waggle his eyebrows and found himself nose to tip with Ginny's wand.

"You want to try that one again?"

Ron stammered, trying not to think about bat bogeys, "I ...er...only meant that ... well...she would be there to look after him."

Ginny didn't look appeased, but she lowered the wand.

"Right then mate, time for me to go home. I'll come and visit you in St. Mungo's tomorrow. Anything you want me to bring?"

"Books" Harry whispered

"Books? I only said she might be looking after you, I didn't say she was going to be checking your homework. What do you want books for anyway, you quit school?"

Harry smiled weakly, "Need the exams, besides I am bored senseless and need something to do. Reading is about as physically and magically inactive as possible, so – Books!"

"Alright mate, I think it's weird though. I'll bring some Quidditch magazines as well, can't have you going too Hermione on us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Care of Magical Buildings moved their teams into positions. Wand enhancements had been required for this. There was no way for them to tell exactly how the building was before it was damaged. They knew that the Great Hall had been almost completely demolished and the Main building was massively damaged but the Headmaster had chuckled at their meticulousness and suggested that they allow the building to help them.

After a little research Retenia Attentus, Head of Restoration Facilities had discovered the incantations herself. She was bemused to discover them in a book that had been a gift to her predecessor by Albus Dumbledore himself, but didn't think on it too much. If the magical resonance of the building was to guide them then they had a lot of work to do in preparation. Retenia signalled her teams and gave them their instructions. Within minutes, the repair of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was under way.

The school was temporarily evacuated whilst repairs were ongoing. The house elves refused to leave and retreated to unexplored depths to escape the shifting fabric of the building above them. There were many creatures hiding down in the bowels of the school, but for this moment of uncertainty they all respected one another's right to be there. They were huddled close despite the great expanse of tunnels and chambers around them, listening to the groans and wails of their castle as it battled for its own life.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Remus Lupin stepped off the Hogwarts Express and drank in the sights around him. Thestral drawn coaches filled with the students transferring here now that the school was re-opened. Hagrid ambled past collecting first years, who now gaped not only at his size but also to his remarkable resemblance to a pirate. Metal peg leg instead of a magical replacement ("S'no worry Perfessor. T'easier this way, none a m' babies can munch t'ru dis ere beauty.") Remus shook his head, "beauty"? He was even starting to sound like a pirate, or maybe he always had.

Remus took a ride with the first years; he wanted that first glimpse again. Part of him couldn't quite believe that Hogwarts stood once more and that Albus Dumbledore himself would be there to introduce him back as DADA Professor. The world was too damaged for something that perfect, normal and familiar to exist in it.

The view did not cheat him, he gasped along with the students as the warm comforting glow of the castle came into sight. The muttered awe of the new students around him replenished his faith in the future even more and by the time he had reached the Great Hall he was positively buoyant.

The top table shook the joy out of him again. The new faces were not all so new but the absence of the ones he still half expected hit him full force in the chest. It had been four years, but it still hurt like yesterday.

Ron Weasley sat where Rolanda Hooch had once sat. Neville Longbottom filled Pomona Sprout's seat and Hermione Granger looked ridiculously high up in Filius' old seat. Auriga Sinistra's seat was occupied by a small stout man with an unfeasible moustache and Severus' seat rather disturbingly sported an occupant dressed in bright orange robes and an inclination to fidget constantly. Remus shook his head, Severus would be truly appalled.

The sorting ceremony took two hours. It had never seemed as though it really took very long but when the entire school had to be sorted...well... Obviously there were a few students who had been at the school before... but it wasn't enough to detract from thinking that it was the whole school being sorted.

Dumbledore introduced the staff and said something about starting anew and forging the future but Remus was already locked into his inner dialogue by then and thought that he could probably guess what he was going to say. He noticed the cheers when it was mentioned that Harry Potter would be a guest DADA lecturer four times each year. Harry was now the wizarding world's foremost authority on DADA and it was commonly known that he trained the most elite of the ministry's forces. Remus smiled at their exuberance, wondering briefly if it would extend to the whole subject or just to Harry's visits. Well, at least they were teaching under peacetime conditions. They didn't have to prepare these kids to face that which had slaughtered most of their predecessors.

Remus was just about to settle into bed early in preparation for tomorrow's lectures when the Headmaster popped by for a word. Apparently the DADA jinx looked to transfer to Potions; the Orange Professor whom the muggle-born children had already dubbed Tangoman, was a "no other choice" appointment. Not only would they have to watch over him to make sure he actually taught the students something, but he was not adequate to teach the NEWTS level students which meant that NEWTS Potions would not be available. Eight students had cancelled their application to transfer once they realised. On top of which, he was obviously not able to brew Remus' Wolfsbane and another source would have to be located. The Headmaster suggested that maybe Hermione could brew it, he didn't realise that they had tried that two years ago when supply hit an all time low. Remus had not had access to Wolfsbane for over three years, after the apothecaries stores dried up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity Rubor had fallen into this particular offshoot of her profession completely by accident. If only she hadn't bragged about being able to brew Wolfsbane she wouldn't be tied to this career. It was the one time in her life that she had sworn never to drink again and stuck to it.

She grumbled but she did love the freedom that she had to research. There were five werewolves who had voluntarily submitted themselves for testing. Serenity suspected that two of them had done so to avoid being prosecuted for their secondary support of Voldemort but she knew enough about choices and chances now that she thought they deserved a second chance – as former Dark wizards and as werewolves. They were good young men.

The Ministry of Magic were tripping over themselves to put right all the miscarriages of justice that had been done over the years when no-one believed that Voldemort could or had returned. The fear-inspired legislation of the Ministry's previous hierarchy was being swiftly and systematically over-turned by the new Minister. Serenity had a little trouble accepting Arthur Weasley as the new Minister for Magic but she had to admit that he was doing a remarkable job. He had even considered an anonymous proposal to emancipate house elves, probably would have passed it too if the House Elves hadn't organised themselves and petitioned against it.

Serenity moved swiftly through the living quarters that housed the werewolf subjects and descended the cellar stairs so swiftly it looked as though she floated down. She often got comments on how quickly she moved; her purple cloak billowed out behind her as it tried to catch up with her. It was another thing that added to the ethereal awe she inspired in people.

Serenity was not a beautiful woman by classical standards but she was incredibly striking. She was tall for a woman and she dressed in deep rich tones laced up far enough past her bosom that she remained a mystery. She was a woman of extremes. Her black hair hung well past the bottom of her corsetry, whereupon the ends shone bright white against her dark robes, as though she had dipped the ends in a potion that removed the colour. Whilst conducting potions research in the cellar of patient research in the facility or instructing new staff – she was always immaculately presented in impressive (always) corseted gowns and heavy robes. Whilst tracking werewolves through the forest during certain experiments she would do without robes and dressed in a body hugging black outfit that was so practical that she could go anywhere and do anything. Some said that she charmed the outfit to make her invisible but it was her well learnt knowledge of the forests that guided her stealth. She was borderline reclusive and had never been known to socialise, but she seemed charming enough to those that had to interact with her on a daily basis. Excessively efficient and brusque, but charming nonetheless.

She was a quiet woman, a brilliant woman, and she was single-handedly responsible for The De-Were Project. During "The Meltdown" Minister Weasley had tried to follow through on every social injustice and do something about putting it right. The injustice to werewolves and the damage that the backlash had caused was tremendous. So, when Oliver Tatchell slunk into his office with a proposal for a Werewolf research project, he gave it consideration. When he returned with the name of the only person in the wizarding world who claimed to be able to make Wolfsbane – he approved it and took all necessary measures to secure the employment of Serenity Rubor.


	4. Chapter 4

"The what?" Ron asked for the third time.

"The De-Were Project." Hermione repeated patiently. The Staff Room was silent. No-one seemed to know what she was talking about, not even the Headmaster. She took a deep breath.

"Don't ANY of you follow the changes in social policy? Oh well. The De-Were Project is located in the middle of a near impenetrable Russian forest. It is so remote that it was even debated whether anti-muggle charms would be necessary. They did them anyway in the end, the expert in charge insisted on it."

"Expert?" interjected Remus, confused.

"On werewolves. Well, on Wolfsbane. Serenity Rubor is the only potion maker left in the wizarding world with the know-how to make the Wolfsbane potion. She was given an undisclosed budget and these secluded premises to conduct research. Some people say she was virtually forced into the job, but as they won't disclose her pay check either, I think it is safe to say that she was offered too much money to refuse. There are five voluntary subjects who are used to experiment with variants of the Wolfsbane potion, new potions as well as charms and Anti Dark experiments."

"Whoa" interrupted Lupin, "we are looking for suggestions and yours is to do with a place where they use werewolves as lab rats?" He was incredulous.

Hermione sighed and continued, "The De-Were Project is not centred around defence but on anything which can alleviate the suffering of the werewolves themselves. There are rumours that Ms. Rubor has developed a potion which stops the change. It's not been substantiated but regardless of forward leaps in the research – you missed the most important point of what I said. Serenity Rubor is the ONLY person left who can make Wolfsbane. The project has no commercial outlet, although the Ministry has stated that stocks of Wolfsbane will be available in six months time. My suggestion is that Professor Dumbledore or Harry calls in a favour and we go and visit them, see what they are about, see if we can help and most importantly – persuade Ms. Rubor to part with six months supply of Wolfsbane."

Hermione sat back; she had actually managed to get them to listen to the whole thing. It sounded like they approved of her plan because they had already gotten onto who would be going with Remus to the project.

The Headmaster held up a hand for quiet, "I think that it should be Remus' decision as to who goes with him. Obviously Professor Granger would be a sensible choice regardless." He had regained his twinkle, absent for so long, he was starting to take joy in the lives around him again.

Remus decided to just take Albus and Hermione with him. They were both happy to spend their holidays trying to help their friend. The personal things about a person had taken on so much more emotional resonance since the last battle, these things were important. It also helped that nobody now had better things to do. After decades of fear, worry and preparation they were handed back all the time that they had had to devote to those concerns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity re-read the missive from the Ministry for a sixth time and scowled. They had promised that there would be no meddling and now a group of "interested parties" were coming to visit. She had to show them around the facility, explain the research, and "involve" them for Merlin's sake. How could she involve normal wizarding folk in this, it was so dangerous. She didn't want to share her glorious discovery yet either. She had informed the Ministry that she believed she had created a potion capable of repressing the werewolf transformation, but they were only in week two of experiments and they had yet to combat a full moon with the potion in effect. That must be why they were coming, to check up on her. Her paranoia got the better of her and she charmed various commonplace objects in her quarters to become hiding places for her research. She had given away too much of her research in her life to lose the glory of this one. It may not have been a research route she would have chosen all by herself, she admitted that they were right about the money swaying her. But that was three years ago, she had just got out of hospital after recovering from the final battle and she felt devoid of hope. They offered her a huge salary, freedom of research within that field and a quiet place to avoid all human contact. She crawled away to her forest and began the reconstruction of her genius. But now? Now she loved her job, she became absorbed in the study and churned out idea after idea. She got along well with the werewolves themselves and found that the whole project was far less distasteful than she had first thought. Like most people, she had ingrained conceptions about werewolves, ones which the final battle had done little to shift. But working here, day by day, moon by moon with them, Serenity learnt how to accept when she was wrong. She learnt a lot about herself and became the expert that she was touted as being for her knowledge of one applicable potion. She cared about them and she cared about her research. She just wished that outsiders would keep away from her; she told them all that they needed to know. She patiently awaited her visitors as one would await a walk to the executioner, with utter dread – going pale at the inevitability of the horror. Serenity Rubor did not like surprises, meddling, distrust or anything that required her to interact. Her co-workers became to her as part of the house, a stable portion of her world that didn't change. Sometimes they got new staff, but this project demanded devotion so it always ended up the same people as new folks shipped in and out.

Serenity decided not to wait. If they were so damn desperate to look around, let them find their way through the werewolf quarters. She headed for the cellar, warning the werewolves along the way that visitors were expected.

"Just be on your NORMAL behaviour." The werewolves chuckled at her playfully raised eyebrows. They were all young men infected shortly before or during the final battle, they got bored and then they got hyperactive and then they behaved like neglected children. They acknowledged that on some level they had accepted Serenity as a kind of mother wolf. Now that she may have come up with something on the way to a cure she had relaxed a little; she felt better about what she was doing, as though she really was helping them and not just using them. They saw this in her and loved her all the more, but she became a little less of a mystery. They now knew that she cared and they took full advantage of her lightening up to treat her more like a big sister. It further relaxed the natural state of the Project without diminishing its successes.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus, Remus and Hermione made their way through the apparently deserted complex looking for someone to guide them. Unsure of how safe their luggage was, Hermione transfigured their bags into poisonous plants and they left them alongside one of the buildings before wandering inside.

They considered splitting up as they explored a second building. They had so far come across many locked or warded rooms and no people.

The De-Were Project ran on skeleton staff at weekends, most had apparated home and would not return till Monday morning. There were two lookouts by the forest that had noticed the visitors but needed to maintain their positions and there were two field researchers too busy with notes to look out the window and spot them.

They were relieved to hear noises coming from ahead. It sounded much like a school common room. Hermione was in the lead at this point, so she took the full force of the dungbomb attack in the face. The five young men whose slingshots hung limp in their hands could barely stand for laughing. Hermione glared reproachfully at them as she flicked her wand to clear the mess.

"Do you work here?" she asked when they seemed suitably cowed.

"No Ma'am, we LIVE here. We are the scary bogeymen you came to goggle at."

Remus met the young man's stare and held it till he looked away. He stepped to the front and took charge. He could smell that they were werewolves, so they must be able to smell it of him.

"We were expected but nobody met us. Is there anyone around who does work here?"

One young man pointed to the stairwell behind them,

"She's down there. She's working though, so it's on your own head if you go down there."

Remus swept past them, followed by the others.

"Considering the Potions Masters I have known, I am sure she will appear as charming as snowdrops."

Amusement touched Albus' eyes, the first time he had been able to feel amused about a memory of a lost friend. It amused him further to think that it was Severus' memory that had amused him before any others. The amusement was quickly dampened by the derisive laughter that came in response to Remus' dismissal of their concern.

They descended into an impressively large cellar, larger than the actual building but in keeping with the muggle military manner of the rest of the place.

A Rachmaninov recording blasted its baroque mood through the cellar. It didn't remotely suit the surroundings but it definitely suited the impressively unusual woman who swept through the room, throwing something into the cauldron bubbling in the centre and muttering to herself. Something about a bloody imposition Albus thought, he chuckled to himself. Was it something to do with the fumes from the potions that made potion makers tetchy?

Remus took the lead again.

"Good Morning Ma'am. My name is Remus Lupin and these people..."

The music stopped abruptly and the woman's head snapped up and Remus suddenly wondered if this was how Perseus felt when facing the Gorgons. She was terrifying, entrancing but with a noticeable fright factor.

"I was under the impression that I was to expect Ministry officials. You are clearly not from the Ministry. What are you doing here?"

Remus couldn't respond and just babbled a bit before Albus came forward.

"I believe that Mr. Weasley informed you of "interested parties". That would be us, we are interested..."

Ms. Rubor had no compunction about interrupting,

"And I am not a tour guide. Nor am I here to train schoolteachers."

Schoolteachers eh? And she was expecting the Ministry. Albus stored that one away for later. He reached out with his mind and met a highly developed barrier. An Occlumens. He stored that one away too. He pushed aside his internal wonderings and got on with the necessary interplay – this woman was going to prove difficult.

"Professor Lupin here is a werewolf, he also instructs Defence Against The Dark Arts. We are interested in the progresses that you are making here and would like to learn more about your project. Perhaps there could be some way in which we could help?"

The woman snorted, it was a highly infeminine action that didn't suit her but it certainly expressed her feelings.

"We are not in need of any assistance." After a few moments she added, "You can observe anything that occurs here, but if I tell you to leave then you will leave immediately. I shall take no responsibility for your safety."

The three friends nodded their understanding and watched as Ms. Rubor worked, hoping that she would eventually explain what she was doing. They went to bed puzzled. They all realised that she was going to be hard work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The visitors had been here for four weeks. They had gradually worn away at Serenity's resolve until she had no choice but to give in, if she ever wanted to get a moment's peace. She conducted an extensive tour of the facility, led them through her induction for new staff members and gave them the commentary that they desired when she was working. Albus filed a lot of things away for future thought, she was a rather odd woman and required study.

Professor Lupin had been shocked that a "false moon" charm had been developed in conjunction with this research. He felt that it could be used as a means of identifying werewolves. The werewolves involved in the project took great offence at what they believed was an insult to Serenity. This worried Lupin; they were altogether too attached to her. As the weeks went by, Lupin began to understand their viewpoint. The woman never stopped, her waking life was consumed with her work and she did genuinely care for the poor men under her charge.

They learnt that she had indeed developed a potion based on Wolfsbane which stopped the change from occurring under "false moon" conditions. They were there to witness whether or not it would work against the power of the real moon, and it did. Remus went to ask permission to join the group for the night and test the potion himself, but Ms. Rubor beat him to it and offered the opportunity to him without being asked to. She was quite a charming woman once you managed to get her to accept your presence. Remus felt more grateful than he could comprehend, and that month he didn't change. His pallor improved and he seemed healthier than any of them had seen him in a long time.

Serenity's calculations suggested that the potion could be taken for five months in a row, after which one would have to take a month off. Luckily it would be possible to take the Wolfsbane potion for that month. Remus thought that was a miraculous trade; five moons as a normal person and one moon to suffer the change but still retain his mind. He was almost giddy with the possibility that this opened up to him. He swooped in and kissed Serenity when she told him, he had never seen anyone look quite so shocked before.

Remus held the embrace and when Serenity didn't move, he took it as a positive signal and bent his head to kiss her again. This time she responded to him, parting her lips and moaning slightly as his tongue explored her mouth.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and then stopped. Serenity quickly pulled away from Remus.

"I am most sorry if this is an inconvenient moment." Albus looked as though the inconvenient moments that he had burst in on over the years were the source of all his twinkling. Remus wondered briefly if he did it deliberately, but was distracted by how scared and horrified Serenity looked. It was only a kiss for goodness sake. Albus moved towards them and seemed to be appraising the woman. He was actually in the process of storing away another titbit of information when he realised that that bit made sense of all the others. He gasped.

Remus was by the old man in a second.

"Albus? Are you alright?"

"I am fine dear boy; I just felt a little queasy from the potion fumes." Albus sat down on a nearby chair to collect his thoughts.

With concern, Serenity checked the potion and eyed the Headmaster quizzically. What was the old coot on about, this wasn't particularly noxious.

Hesitantly he started again, "Um, a young lady whose name tag read T.Op. Newbury asked me to tell you that something called an FM Alarm had been tripped by young Mr. Wolpin and ..."

Serenity was out the door. She dimly noticed the sound of feet behind her, they must be following. Wolpin had activated the False Moon alarm; the Tracking Operatives had been alerted. She swung into the prep room at high speed. She was surprised to note that Albus had kept up and followed Remus in. They stood panting just inside the door, looking at her for enlightenment. She began unlacing her corsetry.

"Mr. Wolpin had trouble after the missed change. He craved the change instead of being relieved about the no-show. The False Moon Alarm is tripped if a False Moon charm is cast without permission. Wolpin has deliberately sought the change; he is in werewolf form and will be out of the compound by now. As you can't take Wolfsbane and Moonbar potions together, it is certain that the wolf has control. We have to capture him immediately."

Serenity's bodice was now fully unlaced. Remus felt his breathing hitch as she pulled the sides of the bodice apart. He could have howled as she turned at the same moment and swept into an adjoining room.

"She is a handsome woman."

Remus head whipped round. Could Albus still get affected by sights like that? The older man's eyes twinkled, but Remus thought that there was a sadness to them.

"I would like to request that you not pursue Ms. Rubor Remus. I think it would be for the best."

"Albus, if you think that you can just ask me to let you..."

Albus waved a placating hand.

"No no dear boy. I have no intentions on the lady, although I am quite flattered that you might think that I would. I merely think that it would be a bad idea. The lady is the only person who can provide the potions to help you. It would be foolish to jeopardise that with an unfortunate love affair."

Remus groaned. He knew that the old man was right but this would not be easy. It had been a long time since he had been drawn to a woman like this. Not since Tonks... but he wasn't going to think about that. He grumbled his assent as the lady in question strode out of the other room clad in her combat gear. That did not make it any easier, now Remus could see the full slender splendour that Serenity kept corseted up all the time.

"May we accompany you Ms. Rubor?" Albus asked mildly, as though asking to borrow some parchment.

Ms. Rubor was strapping something to her arm; it was a rather odd construction. She glanced up at the Professor as she continued buckling the straps to keep the potion ejector on her arm.

"Professor Dumbledore. I am about to track and capture a rogue werewolf that has deliberately run amok in a forest that is notoriously difficult to navigate. I will not even have time to keep track of my own team. In there we look after ourselves and keep to our objective; it is the only way to stay alive. I cannot, in good conscience, take two untrained observers on a recovery mission." She began loading potion capsules into her projectile weapon (a muggle artefact that she could not thank Minister Weasley enough for) as her boots laced themselves.

Remus nodded in response to his friend's silent question and the old man continued.

"We will assume responsibility for ourselves. We will not expect you to look out for us."

Serenity was ready. Four other people stormed into the room, all similarly dressed and armed.

"You ready Ren?" asked a young blonde woman who positively bristled with efficiency.

Serenity passed the woman a string of potions capsules and sprayed herself with the anti-scent potion the blonde offered her.

"Yes Ginta, I am ready. Let's go," she turned her head to the old man and threw him the anti-scent spray, "you're on your own in there. If you want a chance, try to keep up or try to keep out of the way. Interfere and you will face my wrath; a course you would be ill advised to pursue." She was slightly disconcerted by the old man's chuckle but dismissed it and headed out for the forest. The two observers followed close behind.

Remus couldn't believe how quickly the woman moved. She was like liquid night. It was embarrassing that he was actually relying on Albus to be the one who kept track of where she was going. Eventually though they lost her in the darkness.

It seemed like hours before they heard wolf howls. There was no other sound in the forest. Signalling Albus silently, they both headed in the direction of the howling; Remus hoped that the De-Were operatives would beat them to it.

They reached the clearing to find Serenity and three tacking ops hemming in the frantic werewolf with containment charms. Serenity stepped out of the charm crossfire and crouched in low to roll under the effect of the triangulated spells. She came within swiping distance of the wolf and shot three capsules straight into the belly of the beast. Remus could see the potion levels dropping in the capsules and the beast began to stagger. It was breathtaking in a horrific way; he had never seen a werewolf whilst he was in human form. It was not something that he had ever thought that he would see. The werewolf lay unconscious.

"How tight d'ya wanna strap him up Ren?" one of the ops was shouting.

"Tight as you can," replied Serenity, "Full range of restrictive curses and Levicorpus him back to the facility immediately." The ops fell about levitating and cursing the unconscious werewolf as Serenity strode towards the pair of Professors. She stood silently in front of them unstrapping her weapon and unmasking her slender hands from the tight leather gloves.

"I hope the show was to your satisfaction Professors," she snapped. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and despite the disturbing attraction to Lupin, she was running on fury. Albus seemed to sense that now would not be a time to risk enraging the woman.

"Most satisfactory. Thank-you for allowing us to witness the defence elements of your project."

She didn't miss the veiled barb. Defence! She was just about to launch forth about needing to protect them from themselves when the old man turned and guided his companion away with him. Of all the infuriating ...


	6. Chapter 6

Despite having a year's supply of the Moonbar potion in his possession, Remus felt slightly depressed about leaving the De-Were facility. He had stuck to his agreement with Albus not to pursue Ren Rubor but it stuck in his throat. She had given him so much, taught him so much about himself and she was such an intoxicating mystery. Remus hated to think that he might not see her again. Albus' objections had been about stabbing himself in the foot and risking not getting the potion, but he had it now. It would be difficult to maintain a relationship between Hogwarts and darkest Russia, much less to try and start one. He checked that his notes for tomorrow's class were complete and then grabbed a new sheet of parchment and began to compose a letter.

_Dear Ren,_

_I don't really know how to start this, so perhaps it would be best to start where we started – with a kiss. Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be best if I did not pursue you whilst we were guests and, to be perfectly frank, at your mercy regarding the Wolfsbane potion. Obviously, you were extremely generous and the Moonbar potion was more than I could have hoped for. I wander from my purpose; I felt that there was something between us that was worth exploring. You are an incredible woman and it is not merely because you have made such a tremendous difference to my quality of life that I am attracted to you. You have a dark mystery about you that is compelling beyond reason and I would delight at the opportunity to spend more time with you. I am laying all my cards on the table here, putting myself completely at your mercy. I know that long distance relationships are difficult at best and that is not what I am proposing, for the moment. I would like to spend some time with you, "go on a date" as my students would say. _

Remus screwed the letter up and threw it in the fire. This was too heavy. He was alternating between almost declaring love and trying to keep things light. Maybe a simpler approach would be better. He took a fresh piece of parchment.

_Dear Ren,_

_I know that we are countries apart, but I find that I miss your company. I know you take your work at the Project very seriously and I would not wish to drag you away from something important, but I assume that you get a night off sometimes. So, I wondered if you would like to go to dinner one night. I can apparate to Russia or I could meet you in London or Hogsmeade, whatever you would prefer. I await your reply expectantly,_

_Yours Remus _

He resisted the temptation to rewrite it again and headed to the owlery.

Professor Parvus "Tangoman" Secutus had settled into Hogwarts with a twitchy nervousness that the students had begun to take advantage of. He was an able potions maker but had never been able to attain the elusive honour of becoming a Master of his subject. When NEWT level Potions was dropped from Hogwarts educational provisions because of his appointment, it quickly spread around the school. This was partly because the students rapidly realised that he was not a particularly good teacher and partly because their parents ranted openly about the issue in front of them whilst they were at home. Hogwarts managed to maintain its reputation through the other subjects but the poor provision for Potions made a very visible dent in its standing both in academic circles and in general. Rita Skeeter bemoaned the situation loudly, generally blaming Dumbledore for poor judgement. Professor Granger couldn't even bring herself to apply old pressures on the woman, she was right.

Professor Secutus became depressed and ever more nervous around the students and began to try to find ways of making other people pay for his own shortcomings. He became a petty and vindictive man; this was not evident in his dealings with the students because his stammering nervousness meant that he never gained enough respect to get them to pay attention, let alone be wary of him. No, Parvus Secutus applied his spiteful disgruntlement towards his own kind – the potions makers. A great many potions makers had been lost during the war and amongst those lost were twenty six of the world's thirty Potions Masters. Since then, only one person had been elevated to the position of Master and that had been a woman, Serenity Rubor. Why they didn't call her Mistress he never could understand, or rather he refused to relinquish his objections when a first year had explained to him that it was awarded upon "Mastering" the subject.

"You can't Mistress a subject Sir, you Master it and that makes you a Master of it."

He had docked the boy points for cheek and informed the class that he didn't know what he was talking about; he ignored the sniggers as he ignored mistakes in their potions.

Sitting at the High Table in the Great Hall he again felt his spite and bitterness well up in his rotund belly. Serenity Rubor had made the front page of The Daily Prophet again; she had released her Moonbar potion for commercial sale and reproduction. He nearly choked on a piece of toast as he read about her professional stupidity; the blasted woman would grant any able potion maker rights to make the potion so long as they paid a franchise fee to her research fund. She could make an absolute fortune from this research and she was all but giving it away. Parvus had almost managed a grudging respect for the woman over the years that he had spent trawling for titbits and scraps about her closely guarded research. She was furiously defensive of her research and her privacy and no-one got near enough to slip any clues about the formula to the press. She would not have her research stolen and perfected by others, why then would she just give it away?

Parvus was alone in this assessment of Ms. Rubor. Many potion makers bemoaned the fact that they had to pay a fee and others heralded her foresight in providing for more research on the back of her success. All in all, she was a hero in the world of a diminishing art and she was a saviour to all werewolves – releasing them from their plight to seek "normal" lives.

Parvus was too jealous of Professor Lupin's popularity to share these feelings. He didn't care what other people went through, so long as he came out looking better.

So it was with a bitter heart and a desire to bring down his betters that Parvus began his latest parchment of spiteful snippets of Potions gossip for Rita Skeeter. He might never make any money out of Potions advances but he could make his beer money through besmirching the characters of his peers. He pushed aside his class notes for more space.

Professor Dumbledore was merrily tucking into his breakfast. He had noticed the article about Ms. Rubor and was pleased that she was getting the acclaim that she deserved. He wondered what she would do next, now that the research centre would be closing. He reached for The Daily Prophet to take another look at her photograph and found his hand full of parchment as Professor Secutus roughly shoved his notes aside. The Headmaster came very close to scowling as he looked at the parchment and realised that his potions teacher was using Professor Snape's old lesson plans. Not only could he not do a competent job, but he couldn't even do it whilst using someone else's work as a guide. This would not do. He was distracted from his thoughts about what to do about this situation by the post arriving. The first weeks of school term always heralded an extreme quantity of post; mothers missed their children and sent them parcels and showered them with letters. It would die down in a few more weeks once they realised that their little darlings were not going to respond to each and every letter.

Remus untied the parchment from the leg of the owl in front of him and unrolled it. The writing seemed familiar but he couldn't place it immediately.

Dear Professor Lupin,

I received your letter. I appreciate your offer of "friendship" but I am afraid that it would not be advisable. I am a very private person and I have very good reasons for not pursuing relationships of any kind. I hope the potion is helping you and wish you luck in your chosen profession.

Regards,

Ms. S. Rubor

Ouch, cold. Remus guessed that he must have read that situation wrong. He was wondering if he should persist when a first year Gryffindor got sprayed with the glutinous contents of a prank parcel. Both he and Minerva sped off to calm the situation and help the confused child.

Parvus picked up Remus' letter and was about to wave it at him to let him know that he had forgotten it when he noticed something and hastily stuffed it into his own pile. He didn't notice the concerned look that the Headmaster shot after him as he headed off to the dungeons. The potions Professor had a plan and it made him oblivious to all other concerns.


	7. Chapter 7

"Everybody back into castle NOW."

Hermione and Minerva shepherded the errant children back towards the castle. Word had spread quickly through the various towers and the majority of Slytherin and Gryffindor had decided to weather the threat of losing house points by tramping outside in their pyjamas at one o clock in the morning. After all, they couldn't take points if everyone did it. Neville and Ginny joined the others in trying to shift the resisting students back inside. Professor Dumbledore came to the rescue.

"Students please! I understand your concern for your fellow student and your interest in the unusual events of this evening. However, this is a dangerous situation and you MUST return to the castle immediately. Madam Potter and Professors McGonagall and Longbottom will see you back inside. Please stay in your common rooms and dorms until you hear that you may leave."

He turned to Professor Granger and asked her to check on the castle's security whilst the rest of them were outside. As he left, Hagrid could be heard booming from somewhere in the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

"I think 'e came this way."

Dumbledore sighed. Hagrid refused to be left out of the proceedings, but he just couldn't manage to remain quiet as asked.

Ron, Harry and Remus came flying out of the forest and turned to fix their wands on a spot not far from where they had emerged. Their shouted curses did little to impede the movements of the juvenile werewolf that came hurtling out of the forest after them.

The beast was a single bound away from Ron when Ren and her hastily reassembled team silently surrounded it. Harry and Remus quickly pulled Ron back out of the way and stumbled back to a position where they could get a better view. Ron sat down on the wet grass gasping for breath, it was as he half turned to place a hand on the ground before sitting that he noticed "Tangoman" cowering behind a wall. He shook his head is amazement. Not only was the man useless, he was also a coward and a voyeur; the fat little man was staring transfixed at the gruesome debacle.

Ren Rubor completed her roll and shoot technique and the werewolf swayed and fell. She glanced behind at the castle a little apprehensively and then shouted towards the gathered Professors.

"He's down. We need to get him to the Hospital Wing immediately. I need to check his vitals and ensure he is properly medicated."

Madame Pomfrey was already on her way down towards them with a floating stretcher.

Most of the Professors went off to check on the students and make sure that they all got to bed. They did have lessons in the morning after all. So when they reached the Hospital Wing only Professors Lupin, Dumbledore and Potter accompanied the former De-Were team.

Ren furiously checked and rechecked the boy as Pomphrey healed his abrasions. After that there was little more that they could do. Ren Rubor turned to Professor Dumbledore as she made to leave.

"I want to check on him tomorrow after he has returned to human form. I shall return after breakfast."

Dumbledore placed a hand on her arm to stop her leaving.

"I would be most gratified if you would agree to stay in the castle tonight. It is very late and I am sure everyone would feel better knowing that you are on hand."

He noticed the anxiety in her face, he didn't want to cause her any consternation but it really would be better if she stayed – for everyone. She hesitated a few moments longer before begrudgingly nodding her assent. Dumbledore just beamed.

"Wonderful. There are guest quarters in the Slytherin dungeons that I believe will be to your liking. Professor Potter will take you there."

"Slytherin?" she questioned, looking slightly afraid, "Why Slytherin?" Silently she cursed herself for making it an issue.

Dumbledore twinkled at her and her unease swelled inside her.

"You have nothing to worry about Miss Rubor. You will be quite comfortable."

With that he swept out and left her to make her way down to the dungeons with Professor Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity fumed as she prepared for bed. She emptied her travel bag, slamming down the contents as she went. Her comfy black pyjamas were perfect for pacing in, but the stone floor of the dungeon was far too cold for her to be barefoot. She was too angry to cast a warming spell, the floor would probably catch fire. She knew damn well that she couldn't pace in the thick warm socks she wore to bed, an ill timed stomp and a bruised coccyx had taught her that years ago. Reluctantly she unwrapped the bizarre gift that one of the werewolves from the project had given her one Christmas – Totes Toasties? What a ridiculous name, obviously muggle in origin. The spongy grip on the soles ensured that she could pace slip-free and she vowed that she would have to send the boy a belated token of appreciation, those boys really did know her well. Better than anyone else had ever known her, well almost.

This was a set up. He knew. The old goat knew. Here she was dumped back in Slytherin after all this time. She thought that there was no possible way that he could recognise her. It had been a long time, she had a new name and she had changed beyond all recognition but somehow that maddening old man had twigged who she was, and now she had to stay here.

This blasted school. How on earth did a child manage to get a werewolf bite halfway through the school year without anyone noticing? Where were there werewolves around Hogwarts that were still afflicted without treatment?

She sighed deeply and desperately. If she was going to answer these questions, which she knew she would be expected to do, she would have to stay here for more than just one night. That would mean that at some point she was going to have to talk to Dumbledore; she couldn't see any way to escape it.

What on earth would happen after that she had absolutely no idea.

She threw herself down on the bed and pummelled the covers with her fists as she bit the blankets to muffle her angry growls. It was a juvenile reaction but it was the best she could do to deal with her frustration.

When she awoke it was daylight and she still had a blanket scrunched up in one fist. A quick glance at the clock showed her that she had better hurry if she was going to make breakfast. She hastily discarded the pyjamas and corseted herself into a simple black dress. Her idea of simple might be slightly more eighteenth century than most, but she felt more comfortable this way than she would in a modern daygown. The corsetry kept her in check and gave her the illusion that everything was under her control.

Swinging a cape over her shoulders she headed to the Great Hall.

She tried to show as little apprehension as possible as she waltzed into the huge room. Dumbledore attempted to meet her eyes, but she stubbornly refused him. She was not ready for this; she would never be ready for this. When she reached the table, she realised that the only place left for her to sit was between Dumbledore and Lupin. She didn't want to talk to either of them. One would plague her till she admitted her past and the other caused disturbing sensations in her body, ones which she was ill equipped to deal with. Resignedly she took her place and tried to concentrate on her breakfast instead of the people around her. She felt a hand settle on top of her own. The reassuring squeeze almost brought tears to her eyes despite the gentle nature of it. She finally looked Dumbledore in the eyes. She felt that she could drown in the tender understanding that she found there. When he spoke he made sure that it was too soft for anyone but her to hear.

"I know you need to check on young Mr Caruthers, we all want him to have the best help that he can get. Perhaps afterwards you would be so good as come and have tea with me. I think there is a lot that we need to discuss my dear."

The old man's eyes remained tender but also held a command. Ren nodded slowly but found herself unable to speak for the moment. This was like stepping back in time, she felt so helpless.

She finished her breakfast under the bizarre gaze of a rotund little man in orange. He kept smirking at her in a most disconcerting way and then shuffling himself in nervousness. The two reactions didn't seem to match and made him appear all the more odd. When Serenity realised that he was going to try and talk to her, she quickly made her escape to the hospital wing before he could get a word out.

She moved so quickly that she didn't notice another Professor rise and follow her.

"Ren. Wait up."

Remus was jogging through the castle to catch the woman. He grabbed her arm and she turned as if to hit him, stopping herself just in time.

"Hey. It's just me."

"Do you make a habit of stalking people through the corridors or is it just me that you intend to plague?"

"Whoa. Is this because I asked you to dinner or have you rediscovered Dr. Jeckyl's old potion?"

"What?"

"Muggle reference. Are you mad at me?"

Serenity sighed, "No Remus, I am just busy. Who was that fat little man in those disgusting orange robes?"

Remus chuckled. The initial sting of Ren's sharp tongue faded as she slipped back into less aggressive speech patterns. He had forgotten how Snapish she could be at times.

"That would be Parvus Secutus. Potions Professor."

One eyebrow climbed her forehead in surprise. They resumed their walk to the Hospital Wing at a more normal pace.

"What's he like?"

"Completely useless. He relies entirely on the lesson plans of the last long term Potions Professor we had and still can't manage to teach the students anything. We no longer offer NEWT level Potions because he isn't good enough to teach it."

He paused to consider the scandalised look on the woman's face. They were used to it, he supposed; it probably did sound terrible to outsiders. She looked appalled.

"We haven't had a potions Professor last more than a year since Professor Snape's death though, so I don't imagine we will suffer him much longer. Merlin knows who we will get next though, I'm not sure there is anyone left. There is a story going around that Professor Snape placed a curse on the job before he died."

Serenity laughed out loud at that. She had to stop walking until she could get her breath back. Remus moved closer to her and brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face. It was an odd reaction. Anyone who had known Snape would have thought it a distinct possibility, and then there was the whole DADA curse thing. The school gossip still allotted that alleged curse to Snape especially since Remus had been back in the position ever since the surly man's death.

She looked spectacular when she laughed though. He wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing but instinct was taking over. Something had been fired between them and had been burning solo for too long to be ignored anymore.

He cupped her chin, tilting it up till he could look in her eyes. She was a tall woman, nearly as tall as him but not so tall that she didn't have to look up a little. He heard her suck in her breath a little. As he slid his other hand around her corseted waist, her eyes flew wide. He wasn't sure if she was surprised or startled but he had to see if she would respond. Her cold note had left him wondering if he had imagined that kiss in the cellar, he had to know. He pulled her towards him, gently but firmly pressing against her and sliding his hand round the back of her head as he leaned in and kissed her. It was all in a moment but time seemed to slow down for Remus. His fingers tangled in her roughly pinned locks, dislodging the few pins that held it up. She didn't respond to the kiss immediately but as he gently slid his tongue between her lips he felt her resistance snap away and he took her mouth more passionately. When he felt her tongue slide over his own, exploring his mouth as he explored hers, his reserve fled him. He manoeuvred his dark mysterious beautiful ... he didn't have an appropriate way to describe her in his mind ...into a disused classroom and pinned her against the wall. Her hands moved over his body like silk, pulling him closer. Her skin was so soft, completely unblemished, like a child's skin. He moaned into the kiss and moved his fingers over her corsetry. Did she know how hot that looked? How completely sexual? He stroked his palms across the softness of her back where the bodice ended, just below her shoulder blades and deepened the impossibly deep kiss.

She groaned as his hands slid over her breasts. Breathlessly, she tried to extricate herself from the situation, quashing the part of her that was on fire at the same time.

"Remus"

"Huh"

"I can't... I need to check on the boy."

"Mmm. Have a drink with me, tonight."

"Remus, I don't think that this is a good idea."

Remus pulled her closer and trapped her eyes with his own, not allowing her to look away.

"Why not? We are single adults with no attachments. We obviously like each other. I'm not going to hurt you."

She had to stop this, it was wrong in so many ways.

"You don't know me. There are things about me. Things you don't know. You wouldn't want me if you knew..." she trailed off, not sure how much she could say without telling him everything.

"I don't care. You are a beautiful and fascinating woman. I don't care what there is your past to make you think that I wouldn't want you. I won't even ask about it, you can tell me when you are ready. For now, know that I want you desperately," he kissed her, "passionately" he pulled her hips tight against his own, "and not just sexually". He growled and sniffed around her, taking in the scent of her perfume, her shampoo, her natural pheromones. "The past doesn't matter, all that matters is you and me, here, now. I want to find out what makes you laugh like you did a moment ago. I want to find out what food will make you moan. I want find out what touch will make you moan. I want to find out how to keep you."

Ren panicked and pushed him away as fast as she could. Remus was mortified, he hadn't meant to say quite that much, but still, it was gutting. She looked petrified.

"Remus, I can't. I like you, I do, but I can't get involved with you. It just wouldn't be right."

Remus frowned. What the hell kind of boggart was tormenting her soul that she thought that she couldn't have a relationship?

"Because of this past that you mentioned?"

"Yes." She looked sheepish. Remus decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to press for details; he just had to keep assuring her that it didn't matter. He truly hoped that it wouldn't; the more she resisted on the point though, the more he wondered what the hell it was that she had been involved in.

"It doesn't matter to me, whatever it is. We all have our demons. Not many women would accept mine, but you have. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter."

"It would if you knew. Look, I have to get to the hospital wing and the Headmaster is expecting me," she groaned silently at the thought of that confrontation, especially considering the one that had just happened with Remus.

"Can we talk later?" He was calm, he knew he could win her round. She was obviously a lot more reserved than he thought.

"I'm not sure if I will be here."

"But if you are?"

"We'll see."

Remus sighed and released the wards so that they could leave. Just as Ren reached the door, he moved in for one last kiss, desperately hoping that he would be able to talk her into more, and then she was gone. He leaned against the wall for minute to catch his breath, a broad grin spread across his face and he looked vaguely drunk as he swung out the door and skipped to his lesson. Luckily he reached the classroom and the safety of his desk before the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

As Serenity strode towards Professor Dumbledore's office she had too many concerns jostling for dominance in her consideration. The interlude with Lupin, the meeting with Dumbledore and what he might know about her, how long she would have to stay here – but the one that won out was the fact that the boy who had been infected as a werewolf mid-term had not been bitten at all. The venom must have been introduced to his blood in some other way. She had only heard of this happening once before and that was over a hundred years ago. It was a wantonly moronic dunderheaded thing to do. Whoever had done this must have known the potential carnage it would cause, which was undoubtedly the reason for it. Could this be a teenage prank? It was far too cruel and idiotic to be that, there had to be more to it.

"Lemon drops." Nothing happened. She began rattling off every confectionary based potential password that she could think of. She must have run through three dozen when the gargoyle swung back and Professor Dumbledore appeared before her looking highly amused.

"I never would have guessed that you knew the names of so many sweets. Please, come through and have some tea with me."

Serenity followed the Headmaster into his study, trying to keep calm.

"Please have a seat. Sugar? Honey?" he asked innocently as she fidgetted.

"No. No thank-you. I have something terrible to tell you."

"I thought you might. Not that I would use the word terrible. No, not terrible. Difficult maybe. Please sit down."

Serenity didn't sit down but paced.

"You know already?"

"Of course I know. I knew in Russia."

"Russia? He could only have been infected in the last month."

"Ah. We are not talking about yourself then? I had hoped..."

She paled slightly, but stuck to the topic.

"Me? No, the boy. Someone did it deliberately. There is no bite, the venom must have been introduced to his blood by other means, I have no idea how, but it's horrific. I have never come across anything so appalling."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Never?"

Serenity made a noise of exasperation, flopped down into the chair and downed half the cup of tea in one mouthful. She steadied herself before looking up at the old man, he really was infuriating. She knew what he was up to but she tried to remain on track.

"Are you listening to me Headmaster?"

"Yes my dear, I am listening quite attentively. You believe that our young werewolf was made so by the deliberate act of a non werewolf."

"Yes. I really don't know what security measures to suggest to protect the students. I cannot assess the risks without knowing the full cause."

"I trust you to investigate the matter fully. We have a full month before the boy is affected again and we shall make sure that he is well cared for. There is that wonderful potion of yours after all."

He smiled warmly at her, his eyes offering such genuine care and pride that Ren gulped visibly. He continued.

"Hopefully you will have made some headway before then. In the meantime I will make sure that all the staff are alerted and ask the students to be extra vigilant."

"Investigate fully? Headmaster, I had no plans to remain here."

"I really would like you to be the one who deals with it."

"I had not intended to stay."

"So you said. Plans change though, don't they. When you were last here, I doubt that you imagined that you would one day be the world's leading werewolf expert, living with them on a daily basis and finding yourself caring about them. Life offers us the most amusing choices sometimes." He paused, trying to gauge the emotional state of the woman in front of him. She seemed to be more concerned about business. Maybe that was a good sign.

"Perhaps it is time for you to come home now. Perhaps it is time to let people know what happened. You could start by telling me; I cannot imagine that you chose this for yourself."

Serenity realised how one conversation had been concluded and the other, the one she was avoiding was in full swing. She found herself frozen, unable to respond. She opened and closed her mouth like fish gasping for water, she looked frightened.

He did know.

The old man moved from his chair and guided her to a chintzy sofa by the window and took her hands in his.

"Serenity is a rather interesting name. I wondered if you had finally found that, but Rubor? Disgrace? Do you still see yourself that way?"

There was no way out of this; he wasn't asking; he was just talking on the basis of truth as though there was no question about it. She finally found her voice, small and unsure, "I don't know. I try not to think about it anymore, I just got on with my life."

"You didn't though. You left your life behind and started something new."

"I didn't know what... I didn't want ... I felt ... humiliated." She hung her head; she couldn't believe he was managing to get her to open up so easily. He always could though, couldn't he?

"Was it Voldemort?"

"No. Death Eaters. Combined curses, they struck each other before they hit me and their function changed."

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I would be missed."

"You were. You still are, even by people who never knew you."

Serenity looked quizzically at the old man. He chuckled, "You have a rather...forceful personality Serenity. Remove the bomb and you are left with the crater."

Serenity laughed at that.

"Who would have thought the threat of explosion would be desired?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled a little deeper at that. Ren decided to steer the conversation away from herself, if only to delay this for a moment.

"Is it as bad as I am told?"

"Worse. A solution is desperately needed. It's a terrible situation, with little hope of improvement." He was twinkling already; this was not a good sign. She could smell a plan already being imposed upon her.

"Oh no! Albus, I can accept that you have realised who I am, but you cannot turn back time. I just couldn't do it. It would be too difficult. I couldn't keep up the façade."

"Do you always have to live behind a mask? You have worn some kind of mask for your entire life, isn't it time you took it off?"

"And what? Walk back into my old life?"

"Why not? It's yours."

"My embarrassment and humiliation aside, I can just see the start of term feast there – To the new students welcome, to returning students welcome back. This year we welcome back an old student, once again, to the top table. If you value your life, don't venture into the forbidden forest and don't be fooled by the corset, it's packed with dynamite. Bon bon anyone?"

Dumbledore began chuckling and it soon developed into a full on belly laugh. Serenity tried to scowl but disturbingly found herself smirking nonetheless. Merlin, this was going to be hell.


	9. Chapter 9

The Headmaster was concerned. Serenity had agreed to stay in order to investigate this twisted lycanthropy infection; she had a lead which she was not prepared to discuss yet. Albus trusted her implicitly; he refused to worry on that score. If anyone could solve the mystery, Serenity could. No, what concerned the old wizard was the mystery that was his Potions Professor. He had not had time to discover what the man was up to. He was fairly certain that the miserable little git was responsible for all the rumours circulating about the professional practices of other potions brewers. Three had been arrested for immoral testing, luckily it wasn't immoral "enough" to warrant further action. Albus couldn't figure the man's game at all, it seemed to have no purpose. It wasn't as if he was proficient enough to be able to rise in stature by bringing down his peers.

Remus interrupted his meditations when he slumped into the chair next to him. The man was looking rumpled again. He wondered what had depressed the man so suddenly. Harry and Ron were trying to get a smile or a rise out him, but he barely seemed to notice. Suddenly he sat more upright in his chair, straightened his robes and shifted his features from disgruntlement to hopefulness.

Albus turned in the direction of his friend's gaze. It was certainly a sight to behold. Serenity's bodices were becoming a little more relaxed, the neckline had dropped below her collarbone and cleavage was beginning to be evident. The dresses were not new, so it was obviously a sign of relaxation, not of some great change. Remus' reaction was...Ah. That might not be good. Or maybe it would. Hmm.

Serenity glided gracefully into the seat on the other side of Albus, smiling shyly at the Headmaster before starting on her food. Her barriers were dropping, that was definitely a good thing.

The staff had reacted well to her, despite her prickly and reclusive nature. The younger professors were in genuine awe of her. Hermione had adopted a more formal style of dress, taking the woman as a role model of sensual reserved perfection. It was good to see, Hermione had taken the stick in her stride, so to speak, but it had impacted on her sense of dress by banishing all sensuality. It was good to see the change in her. Hagrid kept gifting her with ingredients that were difficult to harvest and Minerva kept plugging away at winning her friendship. Like now. Ren resisted superfluous conversations but Minerva had managed to get her into a discussion about hair products. Minerva had long struggled to get her hair to do anything and Ren's silky curls were exactly what she would like to be able to perfect, in private.

"Do you make your own shampoos and conditioners?"

Serenity scowled, "No, I was never any good with that kind of stuff. I always make them too efficient on the cleaning, which strips all the oils out. Then I over compensate with conditioner and it goes lank and greasy. I don't know what the trick is, but it's not one that I have mastered. I've got a catalogue if you want to look. I need to order some more things anyway."

Minerva's eyes lit up. "I could come to your rooms tonight, if it's not an imposition."

"Of course not Minerva. I'd be... what on earth?"

The morning post owls flew through the window. It looked more like an invasion than a postal drop. Albus stood up, amazed and concerned. It soon became clear that the flock was almost entirely composed of Daily Prophet owls. There was one for every single student and someone had paid ahead; none waited for payment. The noise in the hall was almost deafening. Dumbledore was about to call for order when he caught sight of the gleeful look on the potion master's face. Frowning, he snatched up the copy in front of him and sat heavily back down into his chair. No no no no no no, this was NOT how it was meant to go. This was appalling.

Glancing to his right he saw white knuckles grasping the edge of the paper. Serenity looked as though all the blood had drained from her body, she teetered in her seat for a moment before groaning, her head falling swiftly towards the table. Minerva gently caught her before she hit her head and eased her back in her chair.

The room was silent. There was no shuffling of papers, no whispers, nothing but pensive anticipation. All eyes were firmly riveted to the top table. The staff were animated however, Serenity's collapse immediately had them all on their feet.

"For goodness sake, give her some room to breathe." Minerva shooed the rest of the staff back a few steps as she and Albus tried to help her regain her senses. Albus flinched as Minerva hissed through her teeth at him.

"Did you know? Did you know Albus?"

"Yes, I knew."

"Since when? Did you know at the funeral?"

Albus looked appalled. "No Minerva, I did not. My tears were genuine. My grief was genuine. I knew when we met her in Russia. It wasn't my secret to tell. It wasn't anybody else's secret to tell."

Albus looked terribly sad. There was a shout from the Slytherin table, loud and lone amongst the silence.

"Is it true?"

The echo of the Great Hall was illustrated for possibly the first time in its history. The question struck the walls like a free-spinning gong.

Albus and the other staff stood facing the students in proper Professorial stance. Albus sought for the words but for once, he was completely flummoxed. It was a frozen tableau.

Serenity lay collapsed in her chair, she was trying desperately not to cry but it went unseen amongst the static positions of the others. The children were waiting, waiting and waiting. Albus glanced around wildly at the other Professors. The Prophet lay at his place setting, garishly proclaiming: "Sex Change Spy Comes Home." As he stared at the paper a pale shaking hand reached across the comparative photos of Severus Snape and Serenity Rubor towards the water jug.

Bugger the students. Albus leant down and moved his own glass into Serenity's hand, wrapping an arm around her and holding her to him as he did so. She leant into the comforting embrace and whispered softly.

"Albus? What the hell do I do?"

He stroked the hair from her face and met her frightened brown eyes with his intense blue ones. Remus squatted down on the other side of her and took her hand.

Minerva hissed sideways through frozen lips.

"Albus, you have to say something."

"In a minute."

"Albus!"

"IN A MINUTE!" His shout was loud enough to carry through the entire hall. Slowly he rose, shifting Serenity's weight towards Remus, who pulled her into a similar embrace.

"It still doesn't matter Ren." He whispered.

Albus kissed her softly on the forehead and rose to address the students.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

"I would ask for your attention, but it seems that I already have it." Dumbledore smiled for the students, this was not their fault. He couldn't blame them for wanting answers.

"You have all read the story on the front of today's newspaper. A gift which I believe you have to thank your Professor Secutus for."

Albus' suspicions were sealed true by the guilty shifting suddenly possessing the orange beach ball to his right.

"I am proud of the restraint that you have all shown in the face of this reprehensibly thoughtless act. It is natural that you would want answers here. The question, I believe, was 'is it true?'. Yes, it is true that Potion Master Rubor is Professor Snape."

There were gasps and whispers.

"Please remain silent and listen to what I have to say. As you all know, Professor Snape was placed as a Spy within Voldemort's ranks. His actions helped to turn the tide of the war. He helped to train Professor Potter in readiness for that battle. He risked his life constantly for the Light. In the final battle, his actions took large quantities of Death Eaters out of the equation. We believed at the time, that Professor Snape had died in that battle. Professor Snape did not undergo a sex change, as this disgusting piece of petty journalism suggests. Various Death Eater curses were triangulated upon his position. The curses hit each other before they hit Professor Snape, their functions were changed and caused the resultant change of gender. To be clear in what I am saying, I will refer to Professor Snape as "she" from now on, as from this point in the story, that is the appropriate term. Professor Snape was injured so badly that the carers couldn't even work out which curses had been used, other than that the Cruciatus had been used repeatedly. She was in St. Mungo's long after the other survivors had been sent home."

Albus paused to briefly assess the students and turned to see how Serenity was coping. She seemed less pale, she was still leaning into Remus' embrace but she was listening to the Headmaster and watching the children's reactions. Coping already, good.

"When Professor Snape was taken to the hospital, she was flitting in and out of consciousness, but she was aware of what had happened to her. She was aware that her gender had changed and she chose to give a false name, the name that she is now known by – Serenity Rubor. She felt embarrassed and humiliated by what had happened and when she recovered, she decided to just get on with her life instead of coming back here. She is a truly remarkable woman, who has achieved feats which no other person has dared to reach for. Her potions research is unparalleled by any of the other existing Masters. She has given hope to thousands of people in many different ways. All of you have taken potions "invented" by her. Professor Lupin's life and the lives of all werewolves have been dramatically improved by her work. The Daily Prophet has, until today, lauded praise upon her for her work and she has deserved every ounce of it. Obviously, it is now impossible for her to hide behind the name of Rubor; the wizarding world has been introduced to the truth in a horribly inaccurate way and it is Professor Snape who will have to bear this. I feel immensely gladdened and lucky to have her returned to my life, for the fates to have guided her back here to Hogwarts. Professor Secutus will be leaving us. Never before have I publically chastised a member of Hogwarts staff, but I feel no remorse in declaring in front of you all that I have no doubt that he is responsible for this story appearing in the paper as well as at our table and his employment is hereby terminated. "

He turned to the Professor and spat his instructions at him.

"You will go to your rooms and pack immediately Mr Secutus. You are no longer welcome on these grounds. Professor Hagrid will accompany you. Professor Hagrid, let him collect personal items only and then _throw him out_."

Turning back to the students, the Headmaster continued his longest ever speech. This had to be done right and in full and now, before any more opinions entered the mix.

"We now have no Potions Professor. I would like to ask a favour of each and every one of you. We have here with us the greatest Potions Master of our age. She is incredibly intelligent, talented without equal, furiously loyal, determined and a true hero of the war against Voldemort. You now know the truth about her story. This is her home. It is also your education. I call upon you to be compassionate and to consider how she feels. I also call upon you to consider your futures. Show her respect, treat her as you would wish to be treated if you were in her shoes. If you react to this situation with the honour that I know you each have, then we might be able to persuade the estimable Professor to remain here with us. Thank you for your attention. For tonight I would request that you leave Professor Snape alone to adjust to what has happened, after that I leave it up to you as how to convince her how much we respect, admire, value and need her."

Dumbledore sat down and took Serenity's free hand in his, gently stroking soothing circles with his thumb. A smile, already, that was ...wonderful. Remus nodded to the Headmaster and helped Serenity to her feet, guiding her towards the Teacher's entrance to the hall. He felt the shudder as the doors to the castle slammed shut on the departing leech, Hagrid must have thrown him out already. Making a snap decision similar to his earlier "Bugger the students", Albus stood again.

"Before you all leave. I would like to also remind the students that Professor Snape is a Slytherin, was the Head of Slytherin and if I get my way, will be again. She is a Head to be proud of, she is a Head to defend. If the Slytherins feel the need to apply their cunning to the problem of Mr Parvus Secutus, I am certain that Professor Snape would not disapprove. Nor would I."

With this unbelievable incitement to revenge, the students filed out of the hall and out into the land of gossip that awaited them.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Apologies for the long delay. I was working on "Set to Rights" and then there was Solstice/Xmas with all that that entails. Anyway, thought I'd get this up before I hammer my brain with booze tomorrow and gibber until term starts. Lesson plans, pshew, who needs them –I'll still be hung over and mumbling something about peeing my pants, too old, nonsense and dunderheads. HAPPY RUDDY NEW YEAR – MAY YOU MAKE LESS OF A MESS OF THIS ONE! Very short, SORRY, more will come on 2nd .

_**Chapter 11**_

Serenity was aware that time had passed since she had hit the sheets in exhaustion. She remembered Remus tucking her into her bed. Remus, who now knew her secret and still took care of her as though she was precious.

A quick glance around her quarters showed her that he was no longer here. She admitted to a feeling of disappointment. She was not yet sure if she was ready for an open, honest conversation about their feelings but it would have felt comforting to find him there.

She unbound herself from her slept-in clothes and slipped into a soft lacy blue night-slip. It was calf-length, but it was by far the most revealing thing she owned. No corsetry, no laces, no layers, just a swath of rich silk wrapping around her nakedness like smoke, it was her luxury.

A knock at the door sent her scrambling for her dressing gown, more rich blue, this time lined velvet. She padded barefoot to answer the door. She prayed to the Gods that it wasn't a student. It wasn't.

"Minerva"

The older woman looked uncomfortable for a moment before meeting Serenity's eye.

"Serenity, I… I'm not sure what to say. May I come in?"

Serenity stepped aside and gestured her inside. They moved silently to sit by the fire, which sprang to life with a swift gesture from the elder woman.

"I want to ask why you didn't tell us, why you didn't come back, why you didn't trust us. But then we didn't really give you reason to trust us, did we?"

Serenity smiled sadly.

"Minerva, that was a long time ago. We all had our roles to play. I accepted mine, there were consequences to that path, we all know that. I would trust you with my life; I was ashamed, I don't even really understand why, it was not any lacking on your part that led me to hide. It was…it was difficult."

"You shouldn't have had to go through that alone."

Serenity sighed, "Well, what's done is done, there's no going back now. What happened to me led me in new directions that I would never otherwise have gone, for that I am grateful. I wouldn't trade the time I have had in this form for a lifetime of my old one. I'm still me, well, if you take the hormones into account. If they thought I was an arsehole in class before, wait till they see what I'm like with PMT."

Minerva's struggle not to laugh showed visibly. When Serenity chuckled anyway, she gave up the battle. The two women were soon chatting and laughing in front of the fire in a way that they had never done as male and female. Minerva mused as she watched her old friend relax back into a pile of cushions. She stretched unconsciously, velvet and silk rippling across her young body. She was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that. Maybe one's physical form represented your opportunities. Skinny and hook nosed, his fate had been bleak and dark, now the light shone on her life and she sat here shimmering. Minerva shook her head to clear it a little, it was still difficult to accept that this was Severus Snape and then she looked over and saw the raised eyebrow quivering questioningly and the old shone through the new coating clearly. Minerva beamed broadly.

"I am very glad that you are back at Hogwarts; I do hope that you will stay."

"I will…consider it. I still have to resolve the werewolf issue. Then I'll make a choice."


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore sent Serenity breakfast in bed by way of the house elves, allowing her to avoid the inevitable stares and whispers that would be humming around the Great Hall when the children gathered. She gratefully accepted the excuse and after finishing the tea and crumpets, she reclaimed some of her old rooms. She knew that Dumbledore would not object, after all, he wanted her to remain at Hogwarts as a Professor. He would welcome any step she made in that direction. Serenity tried to tell herself that she just needed the workroom and stores in order to successfully complete her investigation into Mr. Caruthers' infection. She was aware that something more territorial was happening, but she chose not to deal with it yet.

For now, she would focus on the problem of Mr. Caruthers' mysterious infection and avoid thinking about the embarrassment that awaited her outside the walls of the workroom. Some things never did change, did they?

The base potion for the experiments clarified quickly under her steady hand and she split the mixture between the waiting smaller cauldrons, all squat and ready over their individual fires. She carefully measured out the medical samples provided by Madame Pomfrey and began the task of testing for interference. The base potion would locate the presence of werewolf genes and hormones and would colour differently according to the source, saliva, blood, semen, hair, flesh, bone. In this kind of infection, any source material containing genetic material from a werewolf could have been used as the form of transmission. The testing of the victim's blood, urine and stool samples would give an indication of how the genetic material had been introduced into the system. If it had been injected or magically inserted then there would only be traces of werewolf genes in the blood; if it had been ingested then it would also show up in the either the urine or stool sample according to whether it had been in drink or food. The experiments should determine the origin of the genetic material and how it was introduced to Mr. Caruthers' system.

Serenity became immersed in her work; she didn't notice the passing of time as she tended the cauldrons. She would split the contents of a cauldron and add new ingredients to get further clarification of results, more detailed information. Then she would move to another cauldron, splitting and refining information. She absent-mindedly ate the finger food snacks and drank the ever replenished tea that the house elves silently deposited just outside the containment area of her workspace. It was an old arrangement. She had not requested the service and barely noticed it as she focused on the parameters of her experiments. Her only deviance from the task was to allow her thoughts to tumble empirically through her mind as she digested experiences and mindlessly allowed them to impact upon her psyche. It was a form of meditative thought that had developed over time. In the past she had used it to work out problems and decide how best to deal with them, nowadays it worked to inform her about herself and help her to cope with her state of being.

The sunlight didn't shine in this part of the dungeons, the workroom was sealed to outside light to point of obsession and thankfully the living satsuma had not thought to change this arrangement. He had probably never used the room. The house elves had always kept the room impeccably clean, but nothing had moved since the day that Serenity...should she refer to herself in the past tense as Serenity or Severus? Nothing had moved since the day that Draco brought Death Eaters into the castle and they had run from the castle. Serenity refused to think about her actions that day, the choices denied to her and the ones that she had made since. A timeless quality entered the room and she felt the aspects of her past and present self coalesce as though they were one and the same. In a way, she supposed that they were. She was majorly the same person, albeit with different form and hormones. There were many small differences but in that moment, when spirit was the guide and being, the sameness was all that shone for Serenity. It was bizarrely comforting. It was also an epiphany for the discomfited woman. For the first time since the final battle, she truly felt like herself inside her new skin. She was home. Not simply in the blasted school but inside herself. Not old and not new, but complete for the first time in a long time. Something shifted in her, suppressing shame and accepting fully what, where and how she was.

She moved the cauldrons around. She isolated the origin material as blood and relegated all the extraneous origin samples to the sidelines, they floated from their flames and lined themselves up against the far wall to cool before she took samples and disposed of the remainder. She noticed a slight brief waft of air but merely shielded the flames; she never looked up to see the people who had entered the room.

Albus, Remus and Hermione stood carefully outside the containment area. Albus smiled, signalling silence and conjured chairs for them to sit on as they sat and watched the woman working meticulously before them.

Serenity frowned at the transmission samples. They all showed signs of genetic material, which indicated that the werewolf blood had been introduced through both food and drink. It was not clear enough. Gathering two new ingredients from the store behind her, she took another cauldron filled solely with the base potion and added both stool and urine samples too it, once infused she added the Wild Genger and Peony Root. These ingredients would help to measure the acidic content of the samples and determine whether they were primary or secondary transmission. She repeated the experiment with the urine and stool samples separately and then as a control with rat dung. She quickly dismissed the control as all three potions turned a dusty green, each showing it as a primary transmission. There was no variation of colour in the mixed sample, which showed that the transmission had been made through a substance that was partially solid and partially liquid, some kind of jelly perhaps.

The cauldrons were all banished to the sidelines. Serenity sipped at lukewarm tea and examined the magical transcription of the experiments. Something in the potential make-up of the transmission substance clicked in Serenity's mind and she summoned back the mixed sample. She quickly extracted a sample of the digested matter from the transmission substance and placed it into a clean cauldron. In the bottom cupboard of a storage unit was an old box of confiscated items, she dug around briefly in the box and retrieved what she was looking for, a small sweetmeat in a yellow wrapper that proclaimed the legend "Canary Cream". Serenity carefully unwrapped the sweet and made a paste of the sweet in the bottom of another cauldron; she then retrieved a vial of blue liquid from the store and poured it over both samples. Identical plumes of purple smoke belched out of both cauldrons. As it faded, Serenity examined the contents of the cauldrons, twin pools of a deep violet coloured sludge remained. Proof positive.

Serenity sighed, flicked off the flames under all the cauldron tripod-stands and collapsed into the leather swivel chair by the merchant's chest. She lolled her head back, kicked the chair into a swivel and tucked up her legs, allowing the momentum to ease her thoughts.

A chuckle brought her out of her reverie and she looked up as the chair came to a halt and saw the four Professors sat on the other side of the room. Albus looked highly amused, Serenity frowned at him but it rapidly turned into a smile.

"I know how Mr. Caruthers became infected."

"I suspected as much. It is a joy to watch you work Serenity."

Hermione sat forward, staring at the line of cauldrons before turning to face her former Professor.

"That was amazing. I wish we could have seen you work like that when we were at school."

"You never seemed to need much encouragement or inspiration Miss. Granger. A book and a homework assignment usually did the trick."

"Well, yes, but still, if I had seen you work like that then I might have gone into Potions."

"Ah well, then you wouldn't have excelled in other areas and I might not be here today to offer you new inspiration."

Serenity was smirking at the younger woman, absent of spite and full of amusement.

"Pardon?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"When I was…when this…after the final battle, I had stumbled away from the battlefield. I was taken to St. Mungo's. I awakened for a while and knowing what had happened to me, I gave a false name. I was put into a room with another patient, he didn't make it and I was left alone. You were the one to nurse me back to health. There were others, but you were there more than anyone else. You did more than just your duties; you brought music and you talked to me, no-one else talked to me, it made a lot of difference, the difference between giving up and making an effort to recover myself. I often wondered if you would have taken such great care of me if you had known who I was."

Hermione stared, casting her mind back and trying to remember. She grasped at the image of the broken fragile woman and anchored it in her memory, securing it to her knowledge of Serenity and to that of Professor Snape as he was before the battle. A mental montage of classroom dominance, the moment before the curses hit, the hospital horrors and the strong female role model that swivelled before her full of emotions that she had once been too immature to realise were warring inside her teacher. She tugged on the bodice of her dress, a subconscious action reminding her of her emulation of this fascinating woman. Did a change of gender open up understanding or was it time, age and experience or had Professor Snape changed and become different with the changes in her life. Perhaps it was one and all of these factors. Her exploration of her position lasted but a moment.

"I would have. We knew the truth. Professor Dumbledore had made certain that we would know the truth. Otherwise his plans would have been pointless. There would have been no point in you being trusted at Voldemort's side, ready to aid us, if we had no trust of you, if we hated you. It was difficult, but we did know where your loyalties lay. If I had known who you were then, I would probably have made more effort."

Serenity raised a single eyebrow. A gesture so familiar and recognisable that it acted like an emotional catalyst, removing any internal resistance in those present to the acceptance of Serenity's identity. It merged the past with the present in clear and familiar way. There was a heavy silence which was quickly broken by the gentle laughter of Professor Lupin.

"Well, we always seem to end up back at Hogwarts don't we? I am pleased to see you at work again Professor Snape, no matter how much has changed over the years. It is good to see you truly well."

"Hear hear."

Albus was heartily pleased. He hoped that the rest of the school would be as welcoming as his staff. He was a phenomenal judge of character, even if he did say so himself. He would not count the latent attraction that he knew was bubbling away between the two of them as an ulterior motive for quicker acceptance. After all, was that not as good a sign of acceptance and change as anything? Now, what was to be next? Ah yes.

"Well, now that you have completed this stage of your investigation, I think it would be advisable for you to get a proper dinner. Remus, I believe you missed dinner this evening too. Perhaps you could make sure that Miss Snape does actually eat..."

"Albus!"

"Now now my dear. It is just dinner. I have not forgotten you so easily that I forget your inclinations. Consider it fatherly concern rather than meddling…"

"The 'food' is not where I think your meddling lies, old man."

"No? Ah well, regardless, you do both need to eat. I look forward to hearing your findings in the morning Serenity, so I will say goodnight for now. Professor Granger, did you not have an appointment with Professor Weasley this evening?"

"Oh my goodness. Goodnight Professor Snape, Remus, Albus."

"Ren."

"Sorry?"

"My friends call me Ren. I have not been called Professor Snape for a very long time. I prefer Ren or Serenity if that is too informal."

"Well then, if you can cope with Hermione, I am sure I can cope with Ren."

Albus rubbed his hands together and his eyes threatened to turn into twin white giants, his heart expanding in his chest like well-warmed dough.

"Well, till tomorrow then."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am going with the Fanon view of what constitutes a "Master" in this fic because it suits my purposes. But as there is much ignorance of English ways in fanfic writing, I wish to take this opportunity to clear something up. JK Rowling is English, so are the books and the society in which they are set. In England a Master is merely the term for a male teacher at a private school. One can also gain a Masters degree in a subject, but that is not the derivation of the term. It is only in recent years that one has had to have a degree in order to teach. That said, I am now going to use it in the wrong way.

A/N2: There is a song in this, but it is NOT a songfic, it's just part of this chapter, sung by people. And I profusely apologise to Bob Dylan for messing with his words so much, but it had to be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Obviously I cannot tell you WHO did this, but that is how it was done. It is possible that whoever created this atrocious concoction, didn't realise what they were doing. They may have thought that by adding the werewolf blood to the sweet, it would make someone turn into a werewolf for the minute of two that the Canary Cream usually lasts. Even so, it would still be a werewolf that was created, even if just for a short period of time. I am afraid that the transmogrifying virus supercedes the temporary structures of the Weasley Twins' prank sweets, the transformation is permanent. With the Moonbar and Wolfsbane potions, the condition is a lot more manageable than in the past, the boy should be fine. How are his parents coping with the situation?"

Albus sighed, "Naturally they are concerned that this happened in school and mortified that their son has to live with this. They did, however, state similar thoughts as yourself - that with the new potion the prognosis was a lot more 'normal' than in the past. They've decided to register him with the Ministry, I offered them the opportunity to delay that until he leaves school, as we did with Remus, but they are a little more straight-laced than Remus' parents were."

"How is the boy faring with his schoolmates? He has returned to classes now, I take it?"

"Yes he has. His classmates are a little wary of him. He has two close friends who seem to be sticking by him and there are a few who are courting his friendship. I believe that they think it would be 'cool' to have a werewolf as a friend."

"Well, it's better than feeling ostracised."

"Quite. Now, on to other business."

Serenity sighed, she knew this was coming and hadn't come to a conclusion yet. Remus had gently pressed the point at dinner the night before and she found herself more and more unwilling to disappoint everybody. She was still uncertain as to whether remaining at Hogwarts was the best thing for her but she had no research set up ready which would provide an escape route, if she decided that she needed one. Well, if she was going to buckle, she wasn't going to make it easy.

"Other business? I think we're finished, aren't we? I will arrange for more Moonbar and Wolfsbane to be delivered on a regular basis. I have left a sizable stock in the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey has my firecall address, should Mr. Caruthers need my further assistance. I am afraid that there is little more I can do to help. I am not a private investigator and I don't know these children, so I cannot identify the culprit for you. You will have to do that yourselves."

"You're stalling Serenity. You know exactly what I was referring to. I cannot and would not bully you into staying but you know that you would be more than welcome. We desperately need a Potions Professor and I would prefer one that is capable of doing the job. When you were Professor here, our Potions grades were the finest in the world. Our students who went on to Universities and Apprenticeships were already far more capable than would be expected of someone already a year into such studies. Since you left we have had a progression of adequate to appalling people who would just about do because we had no other choices. I am not merely thinking of the school's status and the children's studies either. There is the broader picture of Potions work in general. There are very few Potions Masters left and you have been the only person since the war to be awarded Master status, but you had already been awarded that nearly two decades earlier, as such, it was a product of your new identity as opposed to good educational provision. There needs to be provision for the future of the subject, we need good Potion makers, we need more Potions Masters. It is all well and good that the other Masters have offered their services to the Universities, but what is the good of that if no-one is capable of attaining the grades to get onto those courses. I am told that only one apprenticeship has been awarded since the war, yet twelve are available."

Serenity buckled visibly as the situation was laid out before her. She had known that the Potion makers' population had been whittled down to a scant few, but she had not realised that the situation was so dire. Albus was highlighting the problems, for sure, but the facts were stark. The man was still talking.

"There are also personal considerations. I do not believe that you have committed yourself to any other projects as yet and it would do you good to spend some time here. The wizarding world now knows who you are, they have your past charted and mapped, so running away from it will not be of any use to you."

"I wasn't running away Albus and I am not doing so now. You state it as though I should be at Hogwarts and nowhere else, that there is no other viable option. I have whatever opportunities I choose to take. Right now I could get funding for any project I wanted. Hell, with what they paid me for the De-were Project, I could fund my own research institute."

"But would it make you happy?"

Serenity snorted, a habit she had never truly been able to divest herself of.

"And I was oh so deliriously happy when I was here."

"You were not alone."

"Yes I was! Albus, I am willing to substitute teach until the end of term. During that time I will CONSIDER your request. That does not mean that I am going to accept the position, just that I will think about it. I won't leave you in the lurch here, but I won't promise my life away either."

Albus was already beaming like a Cheshire cat. He fidgeted a little and tried to find something to occupy his hands as he fought the urge to rush and sweep the woman into an embrace. He wanted to welcome her home and secure her to him like the family that she was, but he knew that it would not be appreciated. Her neckline had risen again since the article in the Prophet, a clear sign that her barriers were up. Although, it had to be noted that she seemed far more at ease with herself now than she had seemed before. Something in the way she held one's gaze longer perhaps?

"Well, that's wonderful Serenity. I shall take all that I can get. I have to warm you that I shall be trying my damnedest to get you to stay longer."

It was Serenity's turn to laugh.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less Albus. Now, can we go and get some breakfast? I am starving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I could have your attention please; I have a few announcements to make."

Dumbledore waited until the noise quietened down before addressing the assembled students. He cast a quick eye around for anyone looking guilty or uncomfortable, but there were entirely too many students looking exactly like that for him to make any conclusions, unless the infection of Mr. Caruthers had been a massive cross-house conspiracy, which was highly unlikely.

"First and foremost, Professor Snape has managed to identify the means by which Mr. Caruthers was infected with the werewolf virus. I would like to offer this opportunity for anyone who has information about this act, to step forward. The door to my office will be open all day and for the sake of expediency I have removed the password. Please come and see me if you have any knowledge or suspicions regarding this matter. If we do not resolve the matter ourselves, then I shall have no choice but to turn the matter over to the Aurors. As this concerns the seemingly wilful harming of a student, I will allow them into the school and I will allow them access to everyone's personal belongings. Rest assured that they have the ways and means to determine who was responsible. If the matter goes that far, then I shall not be intervening in punishments either. There is no specific law governing infection by a non-werewolf, so the sentence for wilfully infecting another stands at a life sentence to Azkaban, you would be wise to avoid this. Step forward today and the circumstances of how we deal with this could be different.

"Secondly and on a much happier note. Professor Snape has agreed to stay with us until the end of the term, with the possibility that she will take up a permanent position with us. Be on your best behaviour for her. She is perfectly capable of terrifying you into submission, but as we want her to stay, I suggest you attempt to persuade her that it is worth her while. Now eat!"

When the sounds of general breakfast chatter and clatter failed to sound, the Professors all gradually looked up to the collection of dumbstruck students. Eventually the silence was broken as the Slytherins began to whoop and shout.

"Welome back Professor Snape."

"Whoohoo, ProFesSor!"

Eventually a song struck up which began at the Slytherin table, but rapidly spread across the entire hall, it was obviously well known throughout the school, although the fourth line appeared improvised as Mr. Ferramor, the current Slytherin leader, and his mates were the only ones singing it.

"Hey! Mr. Tangerine Man, make a draft for me,  
I'm so sleepy and I don't want to dream of you.  
Hey! Mr. Tangerine Man, bodge it up for me,  
Professor Snape is home now and we're huntin' you.

Though I know that lesson's boredom has returned into sand,  
Vanished from my hand,  
Left me blindly here to stand no longer sleeping.  
My weariness amazes me, I'm branded on my feet,  
I have a dream to meet  
And your fucked up empty head's too dead for dreaming.

Hey Now, Professor Snape, teach a trick to me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to.  
Hey Now, Professor Snape, show a draft to me,  
In the asphodel scent morning I'll come followin' you.

Take me on a trip upon your magic swirlin' ship,  
My senses have been stripped, my hands can't feel to grip,  
My toes too numb to step, wait only for my boot heels  
To be wanderin'.  
I'm ready to go anywhere, I'm ready for to fade  
Into my own parade, cast your dancing spell my way,  
I promise to go under it.

Hey! Mr. Tangerine Man, sweat a fear for me,  
I'm not sleepy and Hogwarts' army is coming for you.  
Hey! Mr. Tangerine Man, scent your stink for me,  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come huntin' you."

After the initial shock of such a ridiculously positive response had worn off, Serenity found her head in her hands in embarrassment; she was seriously unused to such attention. Remus was beaming and grabbed Serenity's hand in silent support. The smile faltered a little as she snatched the hand back, but as she didn't look up or react in any other way, he staunchly refused to take it personally.

Minerva and some of the other teachers looked ready to go into shock. Obviously Professor Snape's reputation had not preceded her this time; the poor students didn't know what they were in for.

Albus couldn't help it. He collapsed into laughter, giant merry waves of genuine happiness and enjoyment. Parvus Secutus had been the most abominable teacher that the school had ever had the misfortune of hiring and considering they had had Voldemort stuck on the back of the head of one and another had charmed his own mind away to try and cover his lying egotistical arse, that was really saying something. Albus was rarely a vindictive man, but he had already put out feelers to stop the man from gaining employment in any field that Albus considered to be of merit or necessity. He consoled himself with the thought that he was protecting others from the man's incompetence but he knew that vengeance and anger were a part of his motivation too. He often felt that he was partly to blame for the misguided actions of former students and professors; if only he could have done more to help them, but here sat the potentially largest screw up of his career proving that although you couldn't get them all, you could make waves with some. He may not have picked up on the bullying and loneliness of Severus Snape the child, but he had done everything in his power to help him claw back his life and this song, this day, this woman was vindication of that journey. It was proof that if the person 'wanted' to better themselves, then anything was possible. It contrasted starkly with the laziness and sheer gall of people like Secutus, who had had every opportunity and chance available to them but hadn't been bothered to make the effort.

Albus had to force himself not to clap when the song came to an end. He had already incited them to revenge, he had better not make it worse. Minerva had spent at least five hours shouting at him about that outburst since it had happened and although he wouldn't take it back, he knew that he couldn't encourage them any further. He smothered his chuckles as he felt the prickly stare of his Deputy Headmistress piercing his amusement and concentrated firmly on trying to chew his breakfast through his grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Serenity looked out over the lake to watch the moon fading into sight above the Forbidden Forest. It was a beautiful night. She air was slightly chilled, but Ren didn't want to move yet. The stars twinkled one by one across the grey canvas and Ren charted each one of them.

Ren had decided to get back to her regular routine. If she was to teach here then the occupants of the castle would have to get used to her ways, otherwise there would be things that she would have to give up in order to maintain an appearance. Ren wasn't prepared to do that, she had earned the right to do as she pleased and right now she pleased to get back into training. She wasn't going back to those days of locking herself in the dungeons.

She had switched her Edwardian bodice for a sports bra, white v-neck and her favourite grey jersey sweats. She managed to locate her running shoes in her gun case of all places and took off around the grounds of Hogwarts just as the day was waning into twilight. She had run three times around the grounds and as darkness truly began to kick in she began her Yoga routine on the shore of the Great Lake. It was her final meditation that had zoned her out. As all her energies aligned and stabilised her aura she began to feel a little overcome by recent events, as if the adrenaline of all of these days had flooded her body in one shot. She came out of the meditation feeling spiritually cleansed but monumentally stoned, a natural high that was difficult to achieve. She just sat there, leaning slightly forward, hands clasped around toes, cross-legged, her head on one side as she tried to feel the shifting into night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus had spotted the lone runner on her first circuit, after watching a third pass, he knew that it could only be Serenity and watched to see how long she would continue. He hoped that the exercise and fresh air would help to work out any problems that had reared up by returning to Hogwarts. He was pleasantly surprised to see her head to the shore of the lake and begin to practice an ancient art, if she doing this properly then he really had little to worry about with her. He was amazed at how far Serenity had come from the bitter confused man that he remembered; perhaps becoming a woman had been a good thing to happen. Sometimes the force of life intervened and provided an accident which proved to be positively life-changing.

Albus began to grow slightly concerned as he realised that her meditation had finished and she had not moved for at least fifteen minutes. He wondered whether she was upset or whether she truly had mastered this ancient art. If she had and had become caught up in her meditation, then it could be equally dangerous if she could not find her way back. He had just resolved to go down and retrieve his friend when he noticed that he was not the only one to have noticed the woman's static nature.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus approached Ren cautiously, unsure if he was intruding into an intensely personal moment. When he realised that her stare was unfocused, he recognised the effects of meditation high, he had only seen it once before. He was rather shocked that Serenity had seemingly developed Shaman level trances and wondered if she accessed visions in this state. He carefully squatted down behind her and wrapped the fleecy blanket around her shoulders, overlapping it at the front and drawing her cold body into his arms, warming her. He slid his legs around hers, enclosing her in his body heat. He couldn't tell how much time passed as he waited for her to come back to earth, he noticed the slight movement of her chin and tightened his arms around her, alerting her to his presence.

"Are you done?"

"Mmmm. How long have you been here?"

"A while. It's been relaxing. I didn't want you to freeze while you were off wandering. Do you do this a lot?"

"Usually every evening. It has not usually progressed this far though, it was somewhat extreme."

"You don't usually reach the upper plateau?"

"You know Yogic meditation?"

"I've done a little research on it, purely from a third party perspective. Do you know how rare what you just achieved is?"

"Mmm. It's not often one's relaxation can call up a cuddle from a werewolf."

She giggled softly and laid back into his arms. Remus reassured himself that she was just relaxed beyond normal and took full advantage of the lowered drawbridge. Carefully standing so as to disturb her as little as possible, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back towards the castle. As he looked up he could have sword he saw lights twinkling in the Headmaster's window, but it was soon gone and he put it down to reflections of the moon.

Figuring that Serenity would rather awake in her own bed and that being in her quarters would lend her an extra power in the situation and make her less likely to bolt, he headed for the dungeons. The portrait guarding her chambers swung aside at the sight of them and he gently floated her through to her bedchamber.

As their faces came close together as he laid her down, he was amazed when she reached up and pulled him into a kiss. He became immersed in the golden power that he could feel rolling off her as he succumbed to her scent and taste. Slowly he took control of himself and the kiss and pulled back a little, catching her dark brown eyes with his bright blue ones.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

In answer she slid her jersey top off her shoulders and pulled the t-shirt over her head, tossing it absently onto the floor. She calmly slid her fingers along the buttons on his shirt, the fabric receding before her touch. Pressing her breasts against his chest, she caught his lip between her own, sucked once and leaned back to look into his eyes.

"You know who I am Remus and you are still here. The reason I was so furious about the whole shrieking shack thing was because I was attracted to you, I never let it go because that it pissed me off so much. I knew that you weren't gay and that made it even worse. I'm not saying that I've been in love with you since school or anything extreme like that, but the fantasy of you in my bed is not a new one. I want you to stay, you don't seem inclined to leave, so…"

Remus needed no more encouragement. He leapt forwards, tumbling Ren to the bed with a growl and quickly rid them of the rest of their clothes. Ren began laughing as Remus took the Alpha male role a little too seriously, it took the situation into the hilarious zone that accompanies successful sex and set the playful tone of the rest of the evening.

Remus' smile anchored itself to his heart when she curled into him in the afterglow and wound her arms around his body. He was sure she must be able to hear his heartbeat, with her head resting on his chest. He was sure that it must sound twice as loud as a normal heart, one which was not suddenly spiritually content and surprised about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

Breakfast was less of an ordeal than dinner had been. Ren had no idea whether that was because she was prepared for the curious stares and whispering, because she knew she had the support and trust of her colleagues or because she still had an excess of oestrogen in her system from the previous night's activities. Regardless of the cause, she was significantly less bothered by the attention. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath as she noticed Dumbledore leaning towards her conspiratorially.

"I have found that continuing as if nothing unusual had passed creates an even greater aura of mystery after one has been reported dead and then proceeded to be seen wandering around fit and healthy. I believe that you might find the effects of not reacting amusing, although admittedly probably in a slightly different manner to my own amusement."

It was Ren's turn to stare. She had been expecting a twinkle and an innuendo about last night. A soft cough intruded and Ren turned to face the front of the table and the student that stood there. She didn't know the boy, but the Slytherin tie identified him by house if nothing else.

"Yes Mr.?"

"Henchcliff Ma'am. This is for you, from Slytherin house."

He handed his new teacher a completely flat, ironed and pressed, copy of The Daily Prophet, folded (and ironed) horizontally. He beamed a thousand watt smile at the bemused woman and headed back to his table, amidst much back slapping and raucous hailing.

Ren looked down at the paper that had been gently placed in her hands and scanned the headline.

"Potion Maker 'stuck' on Ministry"

She felt Remus and Albus lean over each shoulder to read the paper as she did, she didn't object, she strategically ignored them.

Late last night Aurors discovered the stupefied body of Potions' Maker Parvus Secutus literally stuck to the wall outside the main entrance to the Ministry of Magic. A hefty sticking charm had been applied and the man was then 'wallpapered' to the Ministry with pages from a personal notebook.

The interesting aspect of this incident was the notes which were used to paper Mr. Secutus to the Ministry wall. Upon inspection by the Aurors, the notes appeared to have been removed from the victim's own journal. All of them detailed plans and lists concerning spreading gossip and scandal about the former Professor's Potions' colleagues. Much of the information contained in the notes had already been explored in the press.

The Daily Prophet would like to take this opportunity to apologise to the various Potions' makers of the world for any and all disparagement of their characters and practices caused by the proliferation of this material.

The scandal revealed by this incident is the gross manipulation of public perception instigated by the exaggerated and misleading information supplied by Mr. Secutus.

Professor Serenity Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been particularly maligned through the actions of this individual, with little concern for the troubles and worries that she has experienced. As a hero of the war against Lord Voldemort, she should have received better treatment…"

Serenity's reading of the rest of the article was interrupted as Professor Dumbledore stood to address the assembled students.

"One hundred points to Slytherin."

-------------------------------------HP--------------------------------

Frederick Grisatras and Thomas Zalandood sat watching the celebrations in the Slytherin common room. They never seemed to need anyone besides each other, which was just as well because in these more enlightened times; they were the sole Slytherins who upheld the behaviour of old. The other Slytherins had little time for them.

This was a problem for Frederick and Thomas however as they really wanted the kind of following that their Slytherin predecessors had commanded. No matter what tactics they employed, their hits always seemed to be own goals. They were masters of shooting themselves in the foot.

The "mudblood" incident was indelibly branded into Zalandood's mind; Slytherins were no longer openly prejudiced as they had been in the past. If he had had more experience of reacting to his own emotions as normal people do, he would have realised that his ego was bruised but he lacked such socialisation and felt only the indignance that accompanied not getting what he wanted. He bristled that he was banished to the corner because of his use of the word; he had no power to defy the ostracism.

Parvus Secutus had been easy to manipulate, he provided the emotional payoff that evaded Zalandood elsewhere. Now he was totally useless and would be a liability to any endeavour. Zalandood fumed at the behaviour of his Slytherin brethren. They ought to be a tappable resource but in reality they proved to be more of a hindrance to his plans than the bloody Gryffindors, especially now that Snape had returned.

Snape! There was a problem that needed attention.

In his frustration, Zalandood did the only thing that made him feel better; he plotted a petty, pointless and painful attack upon a randomly chosen annoyance. There was nothing like unshackled malevolence to brighten one's day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was wrapped tight in bright yellow ribbons of restrictive energy. No-one could get in or out of the premises without the appropriate charms, which were restricted to a small group of investigative aurors.

The proprietors of the establishment in question were currently banging their heads on two separate interview tables in the custody suite at the Ministry of Magic. Having explained fifty odd times at least that they had not made the wolf-blood laced confectionary they were at a loss as to what more they could do to alter the situation that they found themselves in.

They knew that the comprehensive search of their laboratory and shop would not turn up werewolf blood, they had never had occasion to experiment with something so dangerous and unfunny. There were a couple of ingredients of slightly questionable origin, but they were not in themselves harmful or illegal and they could not see any genuine cause for their continued incarceration.

They shared a breath and a sigh as, in their isolation from each other; the interviews were begun again for the fifty first time. There were no different answers that they could give.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parvus Secutus licked the sweat from his own armpits to see if he could taste whether or not he was being fed any potions. He sniffed and licked again but gained no information from it. It was his one truly unique talent, to be able to discern potion intake from sweat. He had discovered it during a brief relationship with another apprentice whilst training, she had been addicted to dreamless sleep and he had been able to taste it.

Parvus was possibly the only person in the wizarding world who would take pride in such an unsettling ability but such a thought didn't occur to him as he wobbled like a weeble on the cell bench awaiting his initial hearing.

He still believed that there was a way to finagle his way out of this. There must be some palm to grease, some secret to exploit. There must be a way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva was concerned about Albus' behaviour of late. She knew that the old man had always had a soft spot for Snape but encouraging the Slytherins to revenge and rewarding them for following through on his suggestion was really beyond the pale.

He had always been a little eccentric but he had never been so biased before. She wondered whether she needed to worry about it or whether it was an isolated incident.

With a deep sigh, she continued to toss and turn as her thoughts continued to plague her. She rolled into the gap between the pillows and stared out of the high arched window at the tapestry of stars that wrapped itself around the castle like a shield. No guidance there. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her tight against the warm soft body behind her.

"I'm sure Sybil could interpret something suitably gloomy for you if you truly wish it Minerva but I'd like you to believe that there is nothing to worry about."

"You gave them a hundred points!"

"I have awarded Gryffindor far more than a hundred points for equally tenuous reasons before now and you have never had a problem with that."

"Harry and his friends were fighting for our very existence. They deserved some recognition; even it was only in house points."

"Which is why I awarded the points. The Slytherins have fought off their history and associations with darkness to become something that does not represent Voldemort's fallen comrades, they have banded together to fight off a threat and an offence to their own and to others in the wizarding community. They helped to bring a petty criminal to justice and stopped his malicious manipulations. They stood up for a teacher who was at their mercy in regards to acceptance and have given her hope and status that she has rarely enjoyed before. They deserved the points Minerva. I know that you disapprove of my encouraging them to revenge, but I feel that it was justified and a lot less extreme than encouraging Harry to time travel and assist in the escape of a convicted criminal."

"Well really!"

"Minerva, we will just have to disagree but please think about what I have said. Now, if you are having that much trouble sleeping I can think of one or two things which might tire you out a little and aid your sleep."

"Albus!"

She felt the smile in the kisses that fluttered down her chest and couldn't tame the smile that forced its way across her own countenance. Taking a handful of snow white hair she brought his head up till she could feel the twinkle of his eyes against her blushing cheeks and caught his mouth in a kiss that defied their ages for all the passion it held.

She gasped out a noise that would disturbed any member of any house, especially if they had known who it was that could elicit such a response from the austere Head of Gryffindor. Permanent psychological damage would follow if they found out what he had done to get it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I have reformatted the earlier chapters. I didn't realise that the section breaker that I was using didn't show up on They should be much easier to follow now. I also rectified the error in Ch12 where I AGAIN forgot that I had killed off Flitwick. Well, no-one spotted it, so I assume that everyone else forgot too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Sixteen.

"Cholmondley, I have no idea what kind of anarchy Professor Secutus allowed to reign in this classroom, but let me assure you that I will not stand for such DITHERING INCOMPETENCE."

If the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw class had had any illusions that about their new Potions Professor, they were firmly reset into their proper position by the hellfire wind that seemed to whip the robes from around the dark corsetry of the furious woman currently threatening to breathe fire into their depressingly incompetent drafts.

Behind the wide eyes, the Ravenclaw fourth years indulged in a mental smirk. Book-reading could only get one so far and Professor Secutus had never paid enough attention to them to help them to improve their technique. A Professor who demanded excellence and denied them the luxury of failure was exactly what they needed to pass their OWLS.

Professor Snape swept up to the raised section at the front of the classroom and quickly set her own cauldron up ready to brew. She deftly arranged the appropriate ingredients on the table in the order in which they needed to be added to the potion and spelled the instructions onto the board in clear colour coded lined of neat chalked script. Red for an added ingredient, blue for an action to be made and white for something to take note of. Turning to address the class, Serenity noted how many faces cleared of confusion as her precision condensed the technical information down to a clearly comprehensible task.

"I DO understand that you have been without adequate instruction in potions throughout your education, HOWEVER, that is no longer the case. I taught potions here at Hogwarts for a longer time than you yet have the capacity to imagine and NO-ONE ever got a fail grade unless they chose to not make the effort. If you listen to my instructions and act according to my demands then you will not fail this class. I will make the effort to be as clear as possible as to what I require of you, obey me and you will succeed. This is a dangerous subject, attention MUST be paid to the procedures and safety measures. I do not allow failure in this classroom, so PAY ATTENTION. I am not doing this for my own benefit and I will not be the one who loses out if you fail to heed my demands and warnings. House points can flood away like water from a burst dam if you think that you can get away with anything other one hundred percent attention and effort in my lessons. NOW, clear away that disgusting slop you have produced and begin again. One from each pair, collect the ingredients now."

Professor Snape stood immobile, hands firmly grafted to her hips as she watched the students banish the 'gunge' they had produced and rush to collect more ingredients.

"LESS HASTE AND MORE PRECISION. DO NOT RUSH OR YOU RISK ACCIDENTS. Avoiding accidents should be your primary consideration in this classroom. I assume nobody wishes to leave for Transfiguration with duck feet or transparent skin?"

Suitably calmed, the students quietly mimicked the ingredient layout that was clearly visible on their teacher's workbench and waited for the next instruction.

"Good. Now carefully read the instructions on the board and annotate your text books accordingly, I would suggest highlighting each separate action according to the colour code that I have illustrated on the board, it will be easier for you if you are this organised from the outset. When and only when you have completed this preparation will you begin to work your way through those directions in your pairs. If you have a personal issue with your partner then save it for breaktime, indulging in petty squabbles will endanger your life – Remember that! You have twenty five minutes. The Bratislavan Bunyan Cure only takes fourteen minutes to brew so you should have ample time to complete and bottle it before the end of the period. If you have any problems or need assistance RAISE YOUR HAND – do not wait until your cauldron explodes. Is anyone unclear about what they are doing?"

Serenity kept her smile firmly on the inside when nobody raised their hand. The difference in efficiency and precision of action was markedly noticeable when compared to their first go at the potion. No wonder Parvus had had such trouble progressing within the ranks of the Brewers; he had no discipline and having none was unable to teach it. At least these students seemed to be responsive to instruction.

She took a deep breath and felt the thrill that she had always felt when faced with the possibility of actually teaching students something. This might actually work this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time that all of the students had completed at least one lesson with their new Potions Professor, the school was awash with talk about the class. If Serenity had mingled with the students enough to hear their chatter she would have been amazed at the tone and positive feeling.

What nobody of any generation had realised was, that had the students of previous generations had the experience of being educated by someone as incompetent as Parvus Secutus, they too would have found Professor Snape to be a breath of fresh air. They would have weathered the snark, not felt personally threatened by the bellowing and endeavoured to try harder instead of try to get away with murder under a gaze which would always find them out eventually.

But none of them realised this now either, so the sudden enthusiasm for potions and the general appreciation of the hardest task master in the school took everyone a little by surprise.

What would be interesting was how Professor Snape herself would react to this turn of events and how her teaching style would be affected by knowing that she was appreciated.

To discover what these reactions would be Professor Snape would, of course, have to find out about the current mood in the school. With a smirk at yet another overheard conversation about the exciting potions lessons, Remus determined that it was probably time for the teachers to do a little gossiping themselves.


End file.
